Supposedly a One Night Stand
by kiwigeek
Summary: Ginny's life is simple she works, she shops, she sleeps but it's when she meets up with an old friend that she becomes more spontaneous and is filled with life!
1. A New Beginning

**Here is a little story I like to call 'Supposedly a One-Night-Stand'**

**Please read it. And then review it. And in the review please tell me what you think. It's a working progress. Or a work in progress. Either either.**

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

I felt I had gotten over it. Over the pain. That's why I came here. To France. For a new beginning. To start a new life. I left the pain and memories of the war in London.

"Mrs. Peacock, I'm going grocery shopping with Anna and we'll be back around 11." Mrs. Peacock was my boss. I looked after her daughter, Anna and she payed me for it. I lived in their spare room and did most of the cooking and looking after Anna. She was a good little girl. Reminded me of Hermione. But I shouldn't talk about Hermione. The memories had to stay in London. I promised myself I wouldn't let them follow me and haunt me. Anyway, Anna didn't exactly look like Hermione. She was eight and had long light brown hair and glasses which made her look very pretty and intelligent. She had more the personality of Hermione; very smart and rule-abiding. But when she got around her best friend, Breena, she was more spontaneous and had more fun.

Mrs. Peacock was nice and kind and very talkative. Apparently she was called Motor-Mouth when she was a child. She was divorced a few years before I arrived on the scene. I believed her to be a free-spirit and not tied down by her ex-husband as she was always making me laugh.

I loved the way I lived. There was no-one and nothing back in England for me. Mum died of grief shortly after the war, Dad was killed along with all my brothers, Hermione and...Harry. The only reason I survived was because I was only a nurse. I helped in the war by nursing everyone. I was apparently too you to fight. I was 21.

"Ginny, can we get an icecream?" Anna's voice cracked into my thoughts.

"Anna, we just had breakfast!"

"But I'm hungry!" We pulled into the butchers.

"Maybe after the shopping, okay?" She nodded.

After the butchers we went to the bakery and then the supermarket. I did miss them. All of them. Especially Harry. I didn't want him to go. I didn't want any of them to go. But I guess fate has a funny way of working. Maybe they were meant to go. No. That can't be right.

"Do we need loo paper?"

"Ginny? Ginny Weasley?" A very unfamiliar voice said from behind me as Anna tugged on my hand.

"Lavender! Hi!" It was Lavender Brown but I immediately thought of Ron and Hermione in my fifth year at Hogwarts.

"Wow, Ginny! So what are you doing now? Is this cute little thing yours?"  
"Oh no. I'm an au pair. I'm looking after her. What about you, huh?" She looked beautiful, as usual. Stupid cow.

"Oh, I'm a model for Livre and I'm married to a completely gorgeous and wealthy French lawyer, Ramone Blanch and I also own Brune's Patisseries."

"Wow! You must feel very fulfilled." Rich snob.

"I do. And after my third year in modelling - which, I might add, is next year - we're going to have kids. Hey, so when are you f-"

"Ginny, can we go now? I'm bored." Manners were also something Anna didn't have. But I couldn't blame her. Listening to Lavender drone on and on about herself wasn't very entertaining for an 8-year-old.

"Shh."

"Oh, it's OK. Are you free on Sunday?" My days off were Wednesday and Sunday. No way was I wasting one of them with her. And the memories.

"No, actually, sorry."

"Yes, Ginny. You have Sunday off, remember?"

"Uh, but I have plans."

"Too bad. Maybe another time, then?" Yeah right.

"Maybe. Well, bye." Thank god. I couldn't handle it if I went. She would have brung up to many things I wanted to forget.

"Ginny, who was that?" I couldn't stop her from being curious.

"Just a friend I used to go to school with."

"Oh. I don't like her very much." Good girl.

"No, me either. So, how about that icecream?"

* * *

I could never have gone back. Not ever. There was no more Burrow, no more Hogwarts, no more anything. What would the point be? To cry? To mourn? To remember? No thanks. I could do without that. France was my life. And tomorrow (my day off and pay day) I was going shopping. A girl could never have to many things.

"What school did you go to? A fancy posh one that breeds those kind of people?" She was so humorous sometimes. Actually quite cute.

"Anna!" I managed to say through giggles, "it was just a school in England. Finish your ice-cream, young lady." I felt like a kid again when I was with Anna.

"Oooh, I'm a young lady!" She said as she crossed her legs and stuck her pinky out.

"Come on, we're going. Au revoir, Alex!" Anna and I always visited Alex's shop. He sold the best ice cream in France but Mrs. Peacock thought they were fattending so she hardly ever went there.

* * *

"Have you found someone yet? Anyone at all?" Mrs. Peacock nagged at me for the fourth time.

"No! I don't want _or_ need someone." I answered. Every night Mrs. Peacock and I would either watch our favorite programme with wine or pig out on ice cream, sweets and smoothies.

"Really, I think you do. You need someone to...to pamper you."

"Pamper me? Pfft." Oh yes, because I couldn't pamper myself.

"Don't you 'pfft' me! So are you going out tomorrow?" Not in the way she was thinking.

"Yes but shopping not clubbing."

"Oh, you bore me to death! Goodnight."

**Perhaps a bit short...I don't really know...review.**

**Newra (meant for Anna),**

**Bridie**


	2. Lunch with Lavender

**Thanks for the reviews and here is chapter two...**

**I like fullstops...**

**and llamas...**

Ginny's P.O.V.

"Come now into the dining area! We shall have some blueberry muffins with tea!" Somehow (even I wasn't sure) Lavender tracked me down and somehow (again I'm not even sure) she made me go to her mansion for lunch. My 'plans' vanished into thin air and now I was stuck there with _Lavender Blanche_ and her _muffins with tea_.

"So are you still crazy about that sex god, Harry Potter?" I warned myself. I knew what I was getting myself into.

"Uh-w...w-d...didn't you-um...didn't you hear about the w-war? About that?"

"War? What war? What happened?" Brainless. Completely brainless.

"Lavender! Where have you been these past ten years?"  
"Where have I been? Well, I have been here, darling. Where else?"

"Well...well-well there's been a war. E-everyone...passed away. Except me, obviously." Merlin, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

"Oh, well, that's terrible! And I never even knew! Anyway, aren't you going to ask how I am? All we've talked about is you! You're quite vain, aren't you?" Says the Queen of Vanity.

"Excuse me? _I'm_ vain?"

"There's no need to erupt, dear!"

"I have had to sit here and endure you talking about yourself and endure you being oblivious to my feelings!"  
"Oh, Ginny! Sit down, you're embarassing me!"

"There you go again! Talking about yourself!" I headed for the door.

"I would like you to leave."

"Way ahead of ya! Goodbye!" I said as I slammed the car door shut. Well, that was a waste of my day off.

"Hey, Anna, where's Breena?" I asked when I got home. Anna was at the computer watching a mini-movie they had made.

"She's on the toilet and Mum's having a sleep. What's for lunch?"  
"Yeah, I'm starving." Breena said as she cane back into the lounge. Breena had blondish/brownish hair that she always wore in a ponytail.

"How does bogies sound?" They yelled a loud and disgusted 'no'.

"Then maybe some biscuits, sandwiches and apple juice?"  
"Sure!" They both said at the same time. I liked to keep busy. I liked to always be doing something so I thought about what I was doing and not about other things.

"So, what's your movie about?" All I could hear was screaming and laughing.

"Us." Breena said, "I'm the monster, Anna's the damsel-in-distress and P-"

"No." I heard Anna whisper as she slapped her hand over Breena's mouth.

"What?"

"Anna's crush is the super hero." Breena managed to say before Anna's hand was back on her mouth.

"Oooh, Anna's crush? Go on, then, what's his name?" There was no shame in having a crush. What would you call Harry?

"I'm not telling!"

"I'll tell ya mine if you tell me yours..."

"Alright. It's...it's Pierre Blanche...I like him because he's cute and rich...now you!"

"Really? Oh, my crush is Harry Potter but...you like Pierre Blanche?"

"Of course she does! He's only the most popular and rich boy in school! And she thinks he's cute!" It was a small world.

"Hmm...well come and get your lunch and eat at the breakfast bar!"

I called Lavender and asked her about it. Merlin, my lide must have been boring that I could actually get myself involved in her sordid affairs. Mind you, I was a bit harsh.

"Good evening, the Blanche residence, Lavender speaking."

"Hi there, it's Ginny."

"Oh." Her voice dropped down like a brick falling.

"Do you have a son?"

"I fail to see how that is _any_ of your business." Oh, for Merlin's sake.

"Just answer the god-damned question, Lavender." She made an indignant sound.

"No but Ramone has one. Pierre or something. Is that all?"

"Does he live with you?"

"Yes. Have you finished interrogating me?"

"Yes. Goodbye."

**I know that was short.**

**Bridie**


	3. Madamoiselle, is this Seat Taken?

**Sorry this took so long. Read my profile and you'll know all about it :D**

I sat there, like a loser, sipping my cappuccino and watching all the happy yet sickening couples going by. Two empty chairs sat next to me with the sun reflecting off their yellow backs. Many good-looking French men went by, checking me out resulting in them being whacked over the head with their wives or girlfriends hand. Was it possible that Mrs. Peacock was right? I needed someone? And perhaps, I wanted someone too? Impossible. I had only ever wanted one person. Well, two including Bill's friend Andy when I was 10. But something did happen on Wednesday. Something I never expected.

"Mademoiselle, is this seat taken?" Asked a tall man with silver-like hair.

"No-ah, do I know you?" Who was he? His face seemed so familiar.

"I don't think so…do you work at Lièvre?" That voice! So familiar and yet I couldn't put a name to his face. He was so handsome.

"No. Could I have your name, Monsieur?" Was I too nosy?

"Certainly –ah that is if you will do me the pleasure of giving me your name?" Such a gentleman.

"My name is Ginny Weasley and I would like to have your number if that is alright with you?" His face flinched slightly.

"Ginny Weasley, I am Draco Malfoy and my number is-"

"Draco Malfoy?" No! It couldn't be! I thought he died in the war.

"Yes, your beautiful ears heard correctly-" I lowered my voice to a whisper and he leaned in close.

"You aren't a - of a different kind, are you?" I could have easily gotten myself arrested for that.

"Different kind? What in Merlin's name do you mean?"

"You're a wizard and I'm a witch! I'm a Weasley, Malfoy! Don't you remember Hogwarts?"

"Keep your ruddy voice down, Weasley! Don't you know the Ministry still has some of us going around in disguise? Here take this," He handed me a slip of paper which read 'Poison, under the Arc de Triomphe', "and meet me there at seven tonight, OK?"

"OK…"

That's why I was there. At that Poison club, waiting outside. Draco Malfoy walked up to me, seeming to come from nowhere.

"Finally. What is this place, anyway?" I asked as he took my hand in his cold one and lead me inside. But loud music and thrashing bodies didn't meet my eyes. A bodyguard stood in front of two doors. And he asked the strangest question.

"Want to play Quidditch?" Draco looked at him and answered.

"Where's the Quaffle?" Then the bodyguard opened the doors and a sophisticated bar and restaurant was inside.

"Have you eaten?" Draco asked me.

"No…Draco where are we?" I was seriously freaked out.

"It's a secret wizard and witch place. They come here from all over Europe. You want a drink?" I nodded and he left me standing there with my mouth agape. Deciding not to look like an idiot, I walked over to a table and sat down. Looking around I spotted Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and the Patil Twins. The whole Gryffindor bunch. I walked up to them.

"Hi, everyone." I said quietly. This was such a bad idea. Why was I even doing this?

Oh, my god, it's Ginny!" Yelled either Parvati or Padma. Then everyone gave me hugs and yelled things like 'how are you' and 'how long has it been'. I didn't want to be doing this.

"Come on." Draco nudged me in the shoulder with my drink and I said goodbye to them all. Not as bad as Lavender, Merlin help her.

"So, why am I here?" I asked and he looked at me seriously.

"To talk about wizard stuff. You're the only wizard I've talked to in…9 years."

"Amazing. So, what happened with your life? Anything interesting?"

"Well, after the war, my Mother died so I packed up and moved here and made DNM Bookstore."

"And what does that stand for? Draco Malfoy's Neurotic Bookstore?" I couldn't believe it. I was finding this interesting and I wanted to hear more.

"No. Draco + Narcissa Malfoy Bookstore. And then I got a well-paying job at Lièvre as the editor. I'm still there now as well."

"I figured." I liked his looks; blondish-silverish hair, flopping on his head and around his ears; gorgeous eyes, blinking away as he babbled on about some girl (a model) from Lièvre.

"Wait. What was her name?" Could it have been Lavender?

"Lavender Blanche. She was having an affair with me whilst married to a lawyer or something. Anyway, I called that one off," Juicy news, very juicy, "I'm sure your life is deadly interesting."

"Trust me, it's not. After the war, I mourned a bit, came here, got a job at a day-time care centre, then at an orphanage, then as a live-in au pair. Done. Here I am. Happy?"

"So you met no guys? Or chicks if you sway that way?"

"No, oh well I had a few one-night-stands when I was 22. But then I was a wreck with no family or anything." I sipped on my Firewhiskey and waited for him to talk.

"So dating anyone? I suspect you are. No man could resist that face _or_ those legs."

"Hey!" I suppose my skirt _was_ a bit on the short side but I thought we were going to a club, "I told you I haven't dated anyone since then."

"So, you haven't had sex since then, as well?" He asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, what's the big deal?"

"Ten years!" He yelled as he grabbed my arm and went to the door.

"Nine years, actually! Where are we going?" What had I gotten myself into?

"To your place to-"

"Hello! Live in au pair here!" He whipped around in the other direction.

"To my place to have sex." I stopped and my arm fell to my side.

"Sex? I can't have sex with you! Are you crazy?" He grabbed my hand again.

"No but you are. Anyway, sex with me is the best sex you'll ever have." I highly doubted that.

"Where is your place, anyhow?"

"Up." He answered as we stepped onto an elevator. We entered a room on the fourth floor. A navy coloured room with many art pieces on the walls met my eyes. Deep green plush carpet covered the floor and a silver and green bed was in the corner. I guess he was keeping that Slytherin pride alive…

"Come on!" He walked in and sat down on the black leather couch.

"I am _not_ having sex with you." I stayed in the doorway as he sipped on a glass of wine.

"At least have a drink then." I walked in and sat down away from him. I didn't want to romance with a Malfoy. It would have been an insult to my family's memory.

"So, why are you so anti- this?" He asked with that trademark smirk on his face.

"I don't need to have sex with someone. And certainly not you. A surprised look dawned on his face.

"Why not me?" He asked. Like that was so hard to understand.

"Let's see…what's your last name? What side did you fight for in the war? And what did your Father do to me in my first year at Hogwarts?" They were three questions that should have justified my reasons.

"First of all, my last name says nothing about me. Secondly, I didn't even fight in the war and lastly, I am not responsible for my Father's actions." He seemed angry as he spat that last sentence out.

"Sorry…" I looked away.

"Are you still hungry." He stood up and went to the white kitchen.

"Yeah."

"So, how come you asked that models name?" He busied himself in the kitchen while I viewed his art gallery of a living room.

"She just used to go to Hogwarts as well."

"Huh. What a small world."

"Exactly what I thought." I said, sitting down as he brought me a tray with two croissants, cheeses and a bottle of wine. He handed me a glass of it.

"You're not getting me drunk. I'm going after this glass." He nodded with yet another smirk.

"I never intended to get you drunk." I gave him a wary look.


	4. Regret

**Ello everybody ! Hi Dr. Bridie ! Heeeere's your chapter 4….enjoy, yah yah !**

I was in a strange bed, tangled in a mess of green sheets, a smell of baking bread and the sound of a toilet flushing, a door opening and closing.

"Morning, sleepy-head." Came Draco's voice. I opened my eyes.

"What?"

"Sheesh. Certainly not a morning person, are you?" My eyes opened wider in shock of where I was.

"Did we…?"

"Yup." Draco chirped in the kitchen.

"Oh my god! I have to go!" I jumped up and scurried around, trying to find my clothes.

"What's the hurry?" He asked, somehow amused by my panic.

"I have to work today! Where's your bathroom?" He pointed to a door at the end of the bed. After changing into my clothes from the night before, I left Draco standing in his boxers, holding a pan of bacon and a jug of orange juice.

I couldn't believe I had done that. I had slept with a Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. And it had been drunken sex. Because last night was a complete blur. I had drunken sex with Draco Malfoy. What would my Mother have said? And now I was late for work. What would Mrs. Peacock say? I was about to find out. I was an hour late for taking Anna to her Father and Mrs. Peacock had to work. When I got in, there was a note on the bench in Mrs. Peacock's neat and tidy writing:

_Ginny,_

_Don't worry about being late. David came and picked Anna up and I am leaving now. The shopping list is on the bench next to this and the money is in the bread box (in case of thieves). How was your night, naughty girl? Tell me about it tonight._

_Thanks,_

_Marie Peacock_

Well at least she didn't sound angry. After a shower, a change of clothes and a quick clean of the house, I was out panicking and shopping.

"Madamoiselle, that comes to 83.98. Mademoiselle? Mademoiselle?"

"What?" The young girl looked frightened.

"83.98." She held her hand out. I suddenly came to life again.

"Oh, sorry. Thanks." As I grabbed the bags and put them in the car my brick of a cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sexy." Came Draco Malfoy's silky voice.

"How did you get my number?" I asked fiercely.

"Friends of friends. You know what I mean," I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see, "anyway, I only called to see if you were busy tonight."

"I'm working!"

"Aw, again?"

"Yes, now don't call me again." _Click_. How could one guy become so infuriating in under 24 hours of me being with him? And friends of friends? What friends did I have that would know him? Little did I know, that was the least of my worries.

Regret is a funny thing. It can happen in the tiniest of things or the major things. For example, I was feeling complete regret for even agreeing to meet Malfoy at that damned club. And now I had Mrs. Peacock on my back, interrogating me until the early hours of the morning.

"Hello…" She trailed off as she walked in the door that night. My cheeks flushed a brilliant red.

"Hi… Anna's reading. She had dinner just now and I saved some for you. It's spaghetti Bolognese, is that OK? I've already had mine. I'm quite tired, aren't you? I'm going to go to bed, g-"

"You aren't going anywhere, little miss procrastinator. Sit." I sat. A 'Malfoy smirk' played across her face. Her arms were folded across her chest. Suddenly, she sat down next to me.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Why did I just use Malfoy in my last thought?

"Who says there's a guy?" Like I could fool her.

"Oh, come on. You can't tell me you spent the whole night with no-one, Ginny. Get real."

"OK, it was just an old friend."

"Sure, ah-" the phone rang, "could you get that?"

I nodded and grabbed the receiver from the table in front of me.

"Bonjour?"

"Bonjour, is Ginny Weasley there please?"

"Speaking."

"Wow, you didn't hang up on me."

"Can I ask who's speaking please?"

"Gin, it's me, Draco. The guy who rocked your world in bed last night."

I froze. Now he was contacting my work house?

"Ginny?"

"Uh…u-uh…c-could you hold on a sec, please?"

"Sure."

I sat the phone down and turned to Mrs. Peacock.

"I'm going to go to my room and take this." How rude was I being?

"OK. I'll be here when you come out." She smirked again as I went upstairs and left her alone.

**OK, I can promise the chapters will get longer….they are really short, I know.**

**xx**


	5. Bauvignon Slanc

**OK, here is chapter 5….**

How can someone be so blonde and gullible? I'm talking about me, of course. I must have been drunk again or something because I got myself a date. And no, not with some delightful, young, gorgeous, divorced Father. No, no, I managed to get yet another fun-filled night with Draco Malfoy. How I managed this, I did not know but it was happening tomorrow night. But this time I was drinking water. The non-alcoholic stuff. We were going to an Italian restaurant. Fun. Not.

"Wow, Ginny. You must be pretty serious with this guy. When can I meet him?" Draco Malfoy – my boyfriend. Yeah right.

"You can meet him at my funeral." Mrs. Peacock snorted.

"And when's that happening? Anytime soon?" I laughed out loud as I checked my lipstick in the computer screen.

"Well, I better go. Are you taping the show?" I opened the front door.

"You betcha."

"I'll have a glass of Sauvignon Blanc and the same for you?" Draco looked over at me.

"No. I'll just have a bottle of non-alcoholic spring water, thank you." The waiter glided off and Draco raised his eyebrows at me.

"My name is Draco Malfoy and I'm a recovering alcoholic." He laughed at this own joke.

"I just don't want another repeat of the other night." He put his head back and laughed again.

"Don't worry, I have to work tomorrow, too." Oh, ha ha. What a comedian.

"Yeah…" I checked out the restaurant while he checked out the menu. It was a very flash restaurant. Several booths and several tables and beautiful rose bushes were scattered everywhere.

"I'm having the spaghetti and meat balls," A traditional man meal, "and you'll be having…?"

"Chicken fettuccini with a small salad, please."

"Got to watch your weight, don't you my darling?" Darling?

"Darling?" DARLING? He sniggered.

"This isn't a date. You realise that, don't you?" I prayed that he realised that.

"Really? I wasn't aware that a restaurant, a table for two and a man and a woman at that table wasn't a date." I glared at him.

"Hurry up and kill me, already. I can't endure much more of your rudeness."

Flashback

"_You're not getting me drunk. I'm leaving after this glass." The leather squeaked under them._

"_I never intended on getting you drunk." A wary look grew across her face._

"_Good."_

End Flashback

"Right tell me all the goss and don't spare me the details." I had taken one step in the door and Mrs. Peacock was already bombarding me with questions.

"There's nothing to tell. It was a boring date – uh, night - with no details. Badabing badaboom. Over." I sat down and she got on her knees like a child waiting for ice cream. Only she was a 40-year-old woman.

"You can't lie to me. Pleeease! You know you can tell me." I rolled my eyes and grabbed a card out of my bag.

"He gave me his number." I could tell she wanted more information.

"It'd be a shame to have to fire you. Going out on a work night. Tut tut…"

"OK! We talked and…I enjoyed it." This was something she could work from.

"Enjoying a date with-"

"NOT a date!"

"Enjoying a date with Draco Malfoy… Ginny Malfoy…it has a ring to it doesn't it?"

"It does not. It sounds disgusting and vile!" Mrs. Peacock got up and poured herself a glass of wine.

"If you're so against this poor Draco then why do you keep dating him?" I did not know.

"They're not dates! Now I don't know about you but I'm about to drop dead on the floor from being so tired. Goodnight, Mrs. Peacock."

Flashback

"_I think I had a bit too much Bauvignon Slanc…" She giggled as he steadied her. She leaned into his chest and smelt his sexy aroma._

"_Mmm, you smell sssexy." She giggled again. He whispered into her ear._

"_To bed with you, Miss Weasley." He held onto her gently, being careful not to drop her. He plonked her on the satin bed, her petite form made creases in the smooth material. She stared up at him as he leant down to her._

End Flashback

The next day I took Anna to Breena's house house, did a bit of shopping for Mrs. Peacock and lounged around at home for a half hour. But this half hour was not uneventful. Most certainly not. After putting the shopping away, the phone rang.

"Ginny Weasley speaking." I could almost sense who it was.

"Ginny! Just the woman I was looking for." I blushed although I didn't know why.

"Draco, what can I do you for?"

"I want to know if you had a good time last night? Because I certainly did."

"Draco, I went out for a night with you. Go figure." I knew what the answer would be.

"You had an amazing time and would like to do the same tonight."

"I thought you said you had to work, anyway." I grabbed a nail file and worked at my nails.

"I'm at work now. Hey, why don't you come down? We can chat over a coffee or latte."

"I can't just waltz into Lièvre at 10 in the morning!" He was quiet for a few seconds.

"I'm not at Lièvre. I'm at the bookstore. So, come on, Ginny. I'm bored out of my brains here. At least just stop by and brighten up my day with your beautiful blue eyes."

"My eyes are brown," He was quiet again, "right."

I hung up. As I locked the door and hopped in the car I checked my purse for any money for a coffee. There was enough for two small cups. I drove off.

"Here you are, Your Highness. One small flat white coffee." I stepped into the well-stocked, well-furnished, and well-looked after DNM Bookstore.

"Thank you, my pheasant. Have a seat." We sat down behind the counter.

"How come you're not at Lièvre, then? Did they fire you?" I took a sip of my luke-warm coffee.

"No –" A tall (maybe just because of her 9-inch heels) woman with gold earrings, gold necklaces, gold rings and gold bracelets walked in, looking down her nose at us, "can I help you?"

"Yes. Who is the owner of this shack?" Shack?

"That would be me." She picked up a children's book from a discount pile, studied it with disgust for a second and dropped it again.

"Mmmhmmm…I wish to buy this shack." Her voice was deep and droning.

"It's not for sale, sorry. But-"

"5,000 Euros for this shack." My mouth dropped open. The woman stared at me, clearly disgusted.

"Firstly, it's not a shack. Secondly, it's not for sale and thirdly, if I was willing to sell I'd have to consult my partner first." He had a partner?

"10,000 Euros." Surely it was worth at least 50,000.

"Sorry." Draco sat down and sipped his coffee.

"20,000."

"Aren't you going to ask her to leave?" I asked him. He mouthed 'soon'.

"40,000."  
"Where'd you get this from? It's great." He tapped his cup.

"80,000."

"Draco!"

"100,000 and that is my final offer." Draco chuckled.

"You're willing to pay 100,00 Euros for something you deem to be 'a shack'?" The woman nodded and the bling on her neck rattled.

"I have great plans for this place but first I need to own it." My mouth dropped open again.

"Well unfortunately, this lil' ol' bungalow is my pride and joy," He shut my mouth for me, "and it would take a lot more than just money to get me to give it up."

The woman left, defeated.

"You handled that well." I threw my cup in the bin.

"I'm a people person."

"A people person?"

"Yeah."

"OK… Hey, I didn't know you had a partner. His smile faded and he went silent.

"Draco? Are you OK?"

"It was my Mother. My partner was my Mother."

"Oh. I-I better get going. I need to pick Anna up." I stood up and came around the front of the counter.

"Wait!" I stopped, "D-don't worry. See ya."

"…bye."


	6. A Date, the Truth, and a Kiss

**Booooo ! Here is chapter number 6…**

It was yesterday that it dawned on me. Ever since I first met up with Draco at that café he seemed to have dropped everything else in his life. I mean, why was he at that café? Was he there with someone? And when he suddenly asked me to Poison, didn't he have other plans? It was a last-minute thing, wasn't it? It dawned on me that the life of Draco Malfoy was a mystery. I mean, sure, we'd skimmed over his past but I didn't know him. Not really, anyway. He didn't seem to ever be with other friends or out and about with anyone but me. No-one stopped him in the street to say hello. And he was always going silent after I asked him a question as if he had to really think about the answer.

But wait…was I thinking into this too much? Am I turning into a psychoanalyst? I need sleep.

My phone rang on Wednesday morning while I was at Alex's Ice cream's talking about 50's movies with Alex.

"Ginny here." I answered.

"Will you come see me at the bookstore?" Whined Draco.

"Hang on," I said goodbye to Alex and got in the car, "It's my day off."

"All the more reason for you to come. Pleeease? I miss you. I haven't seen you in ages."

"We saw each other three days ago, Draco. _And_ we talked on the phone two nights ago _and_ we talked online last night." He paused.

"I still miss you. Please come see me!"

"I'll have to call you back. I have plans." I threw my cell phone onto the seat next to me. I stared at it as it lay there lifeless. I started the engine and drove to the town centre. Why does Draco have to be so persuasive? And moany? And gorgeous!

After buying myself a new outfit, I pressed redial on my cell.

"Yallo?" He answered.

"Draco, it's me," He tried to cut in, "be at 14 Papillion in…10 minutes." I hung up. Wow, I was getting bossy in my old age. Oh, Merlin! I just called myself old!

I applied my lipstick carefully. Checked my hair in the mirror and did a twirl to check my outfit. It was a knee-length deep deep red dress with spaghetti straps and flat matching shoes. It wasn't too sluttish or too refined. It was perfect as Mrs. Peacock had said when I had bought. Today's date was to find out the mystery behind Draco Malfoy. It was to find out as much as I could about him. There was a knock at the door. I opened it and there was Draco holding a small bouquet of assorted flowers.

"Mademoiselle, these are for you." I took the flowers and went inside.

"Come on in." After putting the flowers in a vase we sat down for a glass of wine.

"So, where will we be going today?" I asked. For a fleeting moment Draco looked surprised but he quickly answered.

"I was thinking Asian?" I screwed up my nose.

"I hate chopsticks." He tried again.

"Spanish?"

"It's too hard to understand them."

"Italian?"

"Too repetitive."

"A-" I put my finger to his lips.

"How about good old French food?"

"Let's get going then." We walked to his car.

They say you can tell a lot about a guy from his car. Well, Draco's was certainly…different, you could say. He opened the door for me and I sat down. While he came around to his side I took a quick look around. He had obviously not taken much interest in cleaning up. In front there were open letters, screwed up bits of paper and I even spotted a few condoms lying about. In back was even worse. It looked as though he had been living in there. Blankets were on the floor, a pillow sat against the seat and a bag with clothes spilling out was tucked under it. Draco got in and I quickly turned around.

"Ready?" I smiled and he started the car.

"Nice car. Did it cost much?"

"Not more than I could afford. And you'll have to excuse the mess." I laughed and he smiled. He looked older with little wrinkles at the corners of his eyes.

Throughout lunch we chatted and laughed and chatted some more.

"Here's your bill, sir."

"Thank you. You can wait in the car while I just pay this."

This was my chance to do some snooping. I opened his glove box and about ten letters fell out. All unopened, they were all from loan agencies, electricity companies and heating companies. 'OVERDUE' and 'URGENT' were stamped all over them. What was happening in Draco's life? I spotted him coming and hurriedly shoved the letters back in.

"That's done." He got in and threw his wallet on the car floor at my feet.

"Thank you for that, it was brilliant." Our seatbelts clicked and we drove off.

A confused look came over my face as we turned into Papillion Way.

"You're not taking me home are you?"

"Yes…why?" I sighed.

"You need to finish this date, Draco. Take me to the park up there." We drove past the house. It looked dark and empty.

The park was also empty as we parked outside it.

"Why are we here?" Draco asked. He turned the car off and turned to me.

"You have a lot to learn about dates, Draco Malfoy." He chuckled and smirked.

"Was Harry Potter better than this?" My smile faded. I got out of the car, tears welling up in my eyes. How could he have been so ignorant? Talking about my precious Harry. Draco walked up to me and put his arms around me. He was warm and cold all at the same time. My face was wet in a matter of seconds.

"Shh...I'm sorry, I didn't think. I'm sorry. Here," He grabbed a tissue out of his pocket and I wiped my face, "come on, let's sit for a bit." Draco made for the park bench but I went and sat on a swing. He'd brought the whole mood down. I hadn't thought about Harry for a while and I knew that was good for me.

"I guess you're still quite sensitive about that subject." Draco sat down on the swing next to me.

"It's a sensitive subject in itself. That just adds to me being sensitive about it." I stared at the ground. Draco put his hand on my back.

"You'll move on." I looked up at him and smiled a tearful smile.

"Thanks." I started swinging and he stood up behind me.

"Want me to push you?"

"Go on then."

"Can I ask you some questions?" I asked Draco later after we'd gone shopping.

"Sure."

"Why have you been living in your car?" I was nervous, my hands were sweating.

"What gives you that impression?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not stupid, Draco."

"I never said you were. I'm just wondering why you think I'm living in my car."

"You've got blankets, pillows and clothes all sat in your car. The letters on the car floor are all overdue payments for electricity and heating." Draco was quiet for a while.

"I really like you, Ginny. And ever since you came along I've been spending all my money on you." He paused.

"Are you saying it's my fault?" I stood up.

"No!" I sat back down, "I'm saying that I've been ignoring payments that I am perfectly able to pay. So I'm living in my car and pretty soon they're going to take that. And then the only thing I'll have is the bookshop."

"Oh, Draco, you silly thing!"

"I know. And even the bookstore is barely managing. I'm skint, now."

"But what about Lièvre?" I touched his hand caringly.

"I…I was fired from there about a year ago because of that Lavender Brown." My hand left his and my mouth dropped open.

"Well why not say that in the first place!"

"I figured you wouldn't like me if I didn't have a good job."

"Oh, Draco!" I leaned forward and hugged him.

I found out a lot about Draco Malfoy that night. I found out that his reputation is the liar. I found out that under his cocky, sarcastic shell, he's a caring, silly guy. He doesn't have much initiative and he's irresponsible but he's devoted and ambitious.

We stood at the door. I felt like a teenager coming home late with her boyfriend, about to get in trouble with her Father.

"Right, tomorrow we're getting your apartment back, OK?"

"OK," I started to turn around, "don't I get a good night kiss?"

"Do you deserve one?" I teased.

"Come here." He pulled me close. I closed my eyes. At that sensational moment when our lips touched, two things occurred to me. The first was that I was kissing a Malfoy. And the second was that I was enjoying it. When we parted I was feeling slightly dazed. I opened the door and said goodbye. Feeling ecstatic and full of life I went to bed with my clothes on.


	7. Single Until I Die

**I got some very nice reviews. So here is chapter 7 for you all.**

Flashback

_She stared up at him as he leant down to her._

"_What are you doing, Misster Malfoy?" She slurred. He ran his hand down her smooth leg and unstrapped her shoe._

"_I'm getting you ready for bed." He took off her other shoe and threw it behind him all the while keeping his eyes on hers. She giggled drunkenly. He reached into a drawer and pulled out a shirt._

"_I'm sorry I don't keep any women's clothes." He whispered, placing the shirt next to her._

"_I can sleep in my clothes…"_

"_No, we can't ruin that beautiful skirt or top." He smiled and she giggled as he slowly slid her top strap off._

End Flashback

I was finally happy. Draco Malfoy was my boyfriend and none of my family's spirits had come back to haunt me because of it. And Draco Malfoy had proved himself worthy to be in that position. That very next day, while I was out doing everything I had to do (like take Anna to the movies with Breena and buy dinner), Draco, looking extremely sexy in a black t-shirt and jeans, bumped into me at the bakery.

"Well, well, well, fancy seeing you here." I said, waving goodbye to the baker and stopping outside.

"Ginny! Just the person I wanted to see." He looked at the chocolate milk and croissants in my bag.

"Really? And why would that be?" I smiled and watched his eyes roam over my body, my legs and then they flicked back to my face.

"I need to-"

"You were checking me out!" I laughed. His cheeks blushed pink.

"Have you got a problem with that?" He asked coolly.

"I might. What is it that you need?" I leaned against a fence and he stood in front of me, slowly edging closer.

"I was going to text you about it earlier but can we get together tonight and do the whole 'get my apartment back' thing?" I hitched my bag up on my shoulder.

"You're running it a bit short notice. But I'll ring you later about it, OK?" I grabbed my phone out of my bag and typed it into my reminders. As I was putting my phone away I looked at Draco's stunned face.

"_That's_ your phone!" He asked with a tone of exasperation.

"Shut up!" I playfully slapped his chest. Boy was it toned.

"Well, now I know what to get you for your birthday." We both laughed.

"Right, I have to get going." I said, standing up straight. He didn't move.

"Do I get a kiss?" I moved him out of the way and walked away.

"This time you don't deserve one." I laughed as I got into the car.

Later on I brought Anna and Breena back home and made a snack.

"Anna, do you know if your Mother's got anything on tonight?" I asked, turning the TV off and looking at her intently.

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if I could go out tonight." I sat down at the breakfast bar, facing them both.

"Well, why don't you ask _her_?" Anna spat. She got to her feet and stormed up the stairs.

"Oh, Anna!" I started after her but Breena stopped me.

"I'll talk to her for you, shall I?" She offered. I nodded and sat back down and she went upstairs. Five minutes later, Mrs. Peacock came in the front door.

"Hello," She sang, "where are the girls?"

"Upstairs. Anna got in a bit of a mood with me," I got up and went to the fridge, "want a glass of wine?"

"Yes please. What happened?" I poured two glasses of red wine and sat across from Mrs. Peacock, handing her a glass as she sat down too.

"Well, I asked if she knew if you had anything on tonight and she asked why and I said that I was thinking of going out and then she got all angry and said why don't I ask you and huffed off."

"Oh, that's so not like her." She sipped her wine and pulled a block of chocolate out of her bag.

"I know." I said, feeling slightly down but accepting a piece of chocolate anyway.

"So, you want to go out, do you?" She eyed me with a smirk and I blushed slightly.

"Yeah…I mean, I won't go out if you're busy or anything." I said, trying to negotiate with her.

"Depends…who do you want to go out with?" I paused and she watched me.

"Draco Malfoy."

"YES! I knew it! You're getting serious with him, aren't you!" She came round and hugged me.

"Yeah. Just a little serious." I laughed as she jumped up and down.

"OK, I can stay in tonight." Now it was my turn to hug her.

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"Yeah, you do." I went to my bedroom and called Draco on my cell.

Flashback

_She giggled as he slowly slid her top strap off. As he peeled her top up over her head, he looked hungrily at her breasts and then looked at her face._

"_Eyes here, good sir." He smiled and pulled his shirt over her eyes and body. Without looking he tugged her skirt down and threw it behind him._

"_There we are. Ready for bed." He picked her up again and laid her properly on the bed. Grabbing the blankets and laying then over her still, sleeping form, he kissed her forehead and moved backwards. He found a blanket, turned the light out and fell asleep on the couch._

End Flashback

As the weather slowly got colder and wetter, my memory of what happened on that first night with Draco slowly became clearer and less blurry. I hadn't slept with him. That was something else he'd made up. Couldn't anything go right in my life? Why did I have to choose the real jerks? Stupid Lavender got the good ones. And she could have an affair without it messing up her marriage. Why did all my relationships end up in heartache? Let's have a look: when I was 10 I met a lovely Muggle boy and 1 year later his Mother said my family was too weird. When I was 15 Harry and I fell in love and six years later he died. At last year's Christmas party I met someone and a few weeks later I found him sleeping with some girl. And now Draco Malfoy was a lying, conniving jerk. I should just stop looking for guys. Hey, I could become a lesbian. Ew, no. Just the thought of kissing another woman makes me sick. No, I'm going to be single until I die.

**OK, I didn't realise that chapter was so short. Looking at it in my book it looks long but I guess. I will try and make them longer but I can't promise a mile long chapter. :D And I thought I would choose now to tell everyone that I have a new story planned after this one. I reckon it's quite good but I have promised myself that I won't start typing it up until this one is finished :D**

**Bridie xx**


	8. An IM Disaster

**OK, I thought I'd update as soon as possible so here is chapter 8. I don't really know about the French weather stuff so I've just done it how I want it to be. I don't even know if it snows there….**

For two whole weeks I ignored Draco's calls, texts and emails. The weather turned cold and bitter and so did my outlook on life. Anna was certainly happier, seeing me stay in for 14 nights in a row. She was back at school and my work load lessened. It was on the 15th night of ignoring Draco when I came home from getting the groceries to find Mrs. Peacock and Draco talking in the living area.

"They ran out of…" They both smiled at me, wine in hand. I was so shocked I dropped the shopping and had to grab the doorway to steady myself. I tried to speak but my words got caught in my throat.

"Ginny! What's wrong! Are you OK!" Mrs. Peacock rushed over and picked the shopping up.

"Yeah, I – um…I just – um…I…ah… Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." The whole time Draco's eyes never left mine.

"Well, sit down. Here, I'll get you a drink." Mrs. Peacock went to the kitchen and I sat away from Draco. He winked and I glared at him.

"Draco got here just as you left, Gin. You never told me he was so good-looking." Mrs. Peacock called from the kitchen.

"Oh, stop." Draco joked, smiling at me.

"Um, actually, Draco has to leave now. Come on, Draco, let's go!" I dragged him to the door and shut it behind us to Mrs. Peacock's dismay and yells. I followed Draco to his car.

"What's going on?" He asked, still smiling. I pushed him.

"You jerk!" I yelled, pushing him again. He put his hands up to protect his face.

"Hey! What's the matter!" He wasn't smiling anymore.

"You stupid ignorant jerk! I should have never met you at that blasted bar! You stupid stupid jerk!" Draco was silent.

"I hate you!" I turned around but he grabbed my arm. I whipped around and slapped him across the face hard.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed and ran back inside. Mrs. Peacock quickly rushed over to me and hugged me. I sobbed into her shoulder and she rubbed my back. I watched Draco leave through the window with a confused look on his stupid face.

* * *

I was miserable for the next two months. I kept ignoring Draco's attempts to put it right but I just didn't want to hear it. After doing something like that; making me feel low and degraded, he didn't deserve to be able to put it right. Did he not know I had been feeling horrible with myself because of it? Why would he do that, though? Why would he not just say 'we didn't have sex last night' and be done with it? No, he had to feel big and cool and say 'oh yeah, that's right, I had sex with you'. I bet he doesn't really like me. I bet he laughs about me to his friends about me being stupid enough to believe every word he says. Merlin, why the hell am I so gullible?

After those months of wallowing in my own stupidity I came out of myself and started enjoying being single. On that day when Draco had left I told Mrs. Peacock about what he had done. She had wanted to get a restraining order but I had told her that was too drastic. He wouldn't come near for a while. It was obvious winter was edging closer and closer. I had never liked winter. It was always too cold for my liking. I preferred the heat of summer; tans, beaches, bikini's, good-looking guys to goggle at, that sort of stuff. But this year seemed to be different. I didn't know why. Maybe it was because the snow started to fall earlier and on the weekend Mrs. Peacock, Anna and I sat outside and built snowmen and made snow angels. The only thing I hated about it was that after one heavy night of snowfall I had to take Anna to school the next day and the roads were all blocked up with snow. I had to take her a length of the way and then she had to get out and walk. There were also two reasons I loved winter, though. And that was Christmas and my birthday. My birthday was almost a full week after Christmas so I loved getting presents, waiting a few days and then getting presents again. I loved it. And Mrs. Peacock had been a great Christmas/gift-giver. One year (for a joke) she had got me a g-string and claimed she didn't know how on earth it had got in with the other presents. I laughed until I cried that day. And Anna was absolutely darling with her presents. She got little things like packs of cards and bright pink lipsticks and dark red blusher but I knew she meant well.

So, this year, after a few days of school being closed and being snuggled on the couch watching movies and eating chocolate, Christmas arrived. Anna came running into my room and jumped on my bed – her hair in rollers placed all over her head. We knocked on Mrs. Peacock's door together and she came out. The three of us went downstairs and sat on the couch, staring at the gifts placed under the tree.

"Go on, Anna, you open one from me first!" Mrs. Peacock ushered Anna forward and she ripped off the wrapping to find a purple, pink and white clock.

"Oh, WOW! Thanks Mum!" She got up and hugged her.

"I think we need some music…" I walked over to the CD player and put on Mrs. Peacock's favourite singer, Tom Jones. I never understood why she liked it so much.

After much un-wrapping of gifts and drinking of hot chocolate, we sat in the lounge under our blankets and watched the Christmas movie.

There's only one word for my birthday – it sucked. That's right – my 31st birthday sucked. It was horrible. Well, the part where Draco turned was the bit that topped it all off. Everything before that was absolutely perfect.

Mrs. Peacock had called some of her work friends that I was familiar with around and she had brought Breena and her parents around. It was a right party. Earlier that day Anna and Breena had given me their gifts and then they were dropped at Breena's for the night. We were dancing to music, drinking my favourite wine (_not_ Sauvignon Blanc) and having a right blast.

"Ginny, this is my friend, Raven. He works in Human Resources." Mrs. Peacock walked over to me with a very good looking man behind her. He eyed me up and down and came closer. I held my hand out for him to shake it and his firm but gentle hand gripped mine. He had dark slick hair, striking blue eyes and pearly whites made his smile one I would never forget.

"Hello." His voice was deep and husky, also something about him I would never forget.

"Hiya," Mrs. Peacock sidled off, "so how do you like my birthday party, then? Any good, ya reckon?"

He grinned and said nothing.

"So…I've never really understood what you do in Human Resources? I haven't ever worked in a proper office or anything."

And then he took a whole hour explaining what he did every single day for the past few years. And after all that I still didn't understand what Human Resources was for. I made an excuse for getting more drink and scurried away to find Mrs. Peacock.

"So! What do you think of him then? Hunk-o-spunk, isn't he?" My mouth hung open and I yawned loudly.

"He doesn't have any social skills! The man just took away a whole hour of my life telling me about who he has to type to every day and what he types to them about. He's a bore, for goodness sake!" Mrs. Peacock frowned.

"He's one of the most popular in Human Resources at work. Don't know what happened to him. He's usually such a flirt when I see hi-" She stopped suddenly with a shocked look on her face. Her eyes were looking past me and at something else. Or someone else I should say. I went to turn around and she grabbed my shoulders "-come on. Do you feel the need for another drink? How bout we break out the vodka, then? Come on."

"Mrs. Peacock! What? What's going on?" She pulled me into the kitchen, my back to the breakfast bar.

"Uh, I just thought you might like to stand in here instead." She smiled weakly. I was confused.

"No, I want to do some more mingling with your friends from work. Any more men?" I turned around and spotted a tall, blonde and brown shaggy-haired man with his back to me talking to a short, stubby women with glasses that made her look like her eyes were going to pop out of her head.

"No, Ginny!" Mrs. Peacock flipped me back around.

"What? Why can't I go and talk to him! He's gorgeous!" I tried to turn again.

"No! You can't! Because…because then you'd be leaving me to talk to Raven!" I frowned.

"You just said not even 5 minutes ago that you liked him! Fine, grab out the vodka." She sighed and bent down with her back to me. Taking my chance I scuttled away and slowly edged closer to the shaggy-haired man. By now I was right behind him. I could smell him. It was a familiar smell. In fact, everything about him was familiar. I recognised the way he wore his hair, his stance, his build, everything. And then he turned around. I gasped and Draco Malfoy smiled his stupid smile at me. Then I slapped him. And slapped him again. Then went to slap him again, thought better of it and threw my wine in his face. I turned away and stomped upstairs. Every single eye in the room was on me. And I knew once I was gone. Every single eye would be on Draco. I went straight to my bed and sat on it. I was at a loss of what to do. Should I go back downstairs? Should I sleep on it? Should I call someone? I wanted my Mum. There are moments in a women's life when she just needs her Mother. And this moment was one for me. And then I cried. Because I needed my Mother to hug and cry on and talk to. But she wasn't there. She was dead. I would never be able to hug her again. She was gone. No soft, warm shoulder to cry on. No encouraging, warming words to make me feel better. She was dead. I cried that night because I wanted to be happy. I wanted Draco to make it all better. I could hug him. I could cry on his shoulder. But I also wanted my Mother's shoulder. I cried until it was morning. I heard the loose floorboard outside my bedroom creak a few times. I knew Mrs. Peacock wanted to comfort but I didn't want her to. I don't know what time I fell asleep. But I know I stayed asleep all morning the next day. I woke up at around 1 'o' clock groggy-eyed and messy-haired. I went downstairs, heard Mrs. Peacock's voice on the phone. I hid halfway down the stairs and eavesdropped. Don't get the wrong impression, I don't eavesdrop….much.

"Look, you don't understand. You can't just do that to someone and expect it to be alright." Mrs. Peacock had a lit cigarette in her hand. She had quit smoking 5 years ago when I had started working for her. The stress of my whole escapade with Draco had caused her to start up again. It was my fault.

"No, you can't see her. She's distressed – been in bed all day, poor thing." She must have been talking to Draco. There was a pause.

"I could hear her crying last night. All night. You did that. Yes, you did. And I'm smoking again. You did that too. Why don't you try and put it right, huh? Apologise to the poor girl!" I wanted to yell out and tell her no. I didn't want to hear his apologies.

"You'll apologise, god damnit. You've destroyed the girls' self-esteem and confidence." He hadn't done that. All he had done was make me feel low. _I_ had destroyed my own self-esteem. I let him get to me.

"Right. Come over while we're having dinner tonight and apologise, under-" I had to stop her. He couldn't come and ruin another thing.

"Mrs. Peacock!" She jumped and looked round at me, putting the cigarette out hastily

"Oh, Gin, you're awake!"

"Mrs. Peacock, he can't come round tonight."

"And why not?"

"Because. I don't want him here, ruining a meal that you've cooked. Anna will enjoy and I will enjoy it. He'll just ruin it." She spoke into the phone.

"See what you've done! You've even upset Ginny! And she doesn't need anymore upsets either, David!" David? Oh no. She wasn't talking to Draco. She'd been talking to David, her ex husband!

"Uh…d…d-don't worry. For-forget I ever said anything at all." I ran back upstairs although it hurt my head. I sat down on my bed again, my head thumping.

* * *

After another hour long sleep I woke up, had a shower (as I smelt a little bad), got dressed and found a shopping list waiting for me downstairs. I went shopping, didn't see anyone I knew and bought myself a few extras. The extras being wine, vodka, whiskey, spirits and more wine. I needed to stock up. I got home, put it all away and proceeded to get rip-roaring drunk. I had one glass of wine, remembered I had to get Anna later and stopped after the first glass. I went and sat at the computer. Did nothing while I was there, just sat. I looked at the habitat surrounding me. The pure white walls engulfed me. The black leather couch looked as if it was floating. I went and sat on it. I wanted to float. After a few minutes of sitting on it, I realised it wasn't going to make me float. I looked at the plasma screen TV. It was blank and dark. I went and sat back at the computer. Switching it on, I scratched my arm. The screen popped up. I clicked my name and logged on. I had 24 new messages. I checked through them. 21 of them were from Draco. The first one, three days before Christmas, read:

_Hi Ginny. I heard it was your birthday soon. I was just wondering, what do you want from me for it? With all my love, Draco xx_.

I replied with:

_I don't need anything from you. Leave me alone._

His next message, dated two days before Christmas, read:

_I really miss you. I need to see you._

And my reply:

_You need a good wallop to your head, you sick jerk._

And the next few all on Christmas Eve:

_Call me._

_Text me._

_Reply, please._

_Come on, Gin. Please don't ignore me._

_I'll send you a letter._

_No, I won't._

_Yes, I will. I'll send you a letter. Something from my own hand will make an impression._

_OK. I won't send a letter._

_Just, Ginny, please don't ignore me. I love you._

_I do. I love you._

And I replied to all of these with:

_Get over me! Get over yourself! Do it right the first time, be honest, and maybe next time you find someone, you'll do better. How's that then?_

I then read the next one. It was sent on Christmas Day.

_Merry Christmas, Gin. I hope you don't mind I didn't get you anything. I still love you, Draco xx_

My reply:

_I don't care about anything about you anymore. I don't want a present; I don't want your love. I don't want any of it. Now fuck off, Draco !_

The next seven were all between Christmas and my birthday.

_How come I haven't heard from you? Are you doing alright?_

_I thought I saw you the other day. At that bakery but it was just a woman who looked like you._

_I DID see you the other day. You were wearing jeans, a black skivvy and your beautiful brown hair was tied up._

_I'm definitely getting you something for your birthday though._

_What do you want?_

_Wait, I love you. I should already know what you want._

_OK. I'll be at the house for your birthday._

And the next one was on my birthday, at 11. He must have gotten home before he sent that one.

_OK, look, Ginny, I'm really really sorry for turning up. But I mean it, Gin, I do love you. I love you so much. And I know what you're thinking, if I loved you then I wouldn't have turned up and ruined your birthday but that's just what I do. I'm stupid like that. Look, please, will you forgive me? Forgive me for everything?_

The next one, the day after my birthday:

_OK. I spoke to Mrs. Peacock, she told me to come around tomorrow. So, I'll see you then, Ginny. Love Draco xxxx_

**That's all folks. Sorry it took ages and ages and ages but schools back and I've been rather busy.**

**Bridie xx**


	9. Nervousness and Anxiety

**Right-o, I apologise for the long wait but the comp screwed up and I had to wait for it to be fixed. So here is the next chapter! Enjoy D**

I growled and re-read the words. I got up, walked to the kitchen slowly, poured myself a glass of wine and walked back to the computer. Shaking, I typed a reply.

_If you dare come near this house I swear I will tie you up and send you off to the Dementors!_

And right then and there I got a reply back.

_Ginny, you're there. Thank god. I won't have to come around if you'll just tell me what I did wrong and we can sort it out here._

Me: _You don't even know what you did?!_

Draco: _No, you never even told me what the hell I did. You just whacked out at me randomly._

Me: _Take a wild guess, Draco. Go on, try._

Draco: _I don't know! Did you see me with someone? Although I was never with anyone but you, Ginny. And you want to know why? It's because I love you._

Me: _Oh, save it, Draco. Don't come near this house, OK? Just stay away._

Draco: _Please, Ginny! Just tell me what I did wrong and I'll make it better!_

Me: _Keep trying your pathetic attempts, Draco. Come on, give it another go._

Draco: _Hang on…did you find out that we didn't actually…..do it?_

I froze. That was exactly it. But did I tell him that he'd got it right? Of course I didn't because I'm stupid. I told him that I already knew that (for some strange reason) and told him to keep guessing. What a fool I was.

Me: _I already knew that, Draco. Come on, guess again._

Draco: _Please, Ginny. Just tell me!_

Me: _No, Draco. Just go away. I hate you._

I logged off and finished off my glass of wine. I didn't actually hate the poor guy. I sure as hell still loved him. I know that much at least. He's just such a stupid git and yet he can be so…hypnotising. Is that the right word? Mesmerising, perhaps. I sighed heavily and looked sorrowfully into my empty glass of wine. I shouldn't have done that. That was so stupid. Now what was I going to do? The fact he was clueless now was my fault entirely. He was off the scent of us sleeping together and searching for something that wasn't there. He was searching blindly in the dark and it was completely down to me. I sighed heavily once more. I was at a loss of what to do, once again. I thought back to the other night when I needed my Mother. This was another one of those times. I sat there for what seemed like hours and did nothing at all. All of a sudden the front door opened and Mrs. Peacock and Anna walked in. Maybe I had been sitting for hours, because I had definitely forgotten Anna.

"Phew! What stinks?!" She exclaimed as she stepped over the threshold. I sniffed. She was right; the room did reek of alcohol. Without waiting for an answer, she ran off upstairs.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Peacock! How did you know I had forgotten?" I stood up and hugged her. I was not thinking straight and slurring slightly. Possibly I was a little tipsy.

"Anna phoned up when you didn't arrive." Mrs. Peacock looked at me with a painful expression. It was as if she was angry at me, but was being angry at me….gently. I was making no sense at all.

"I apologise a billion times. Will you forgive me?" She pushed me tenderly off her and looked at me.

"Firstly, I do. Secondly, it's completely understandable. And thirdly, how much have you had to drink?" She said as she grabbed the glass out of my hand. I giggled.

"Not much actually."

"And please don't tell me you have been surfing under the influence." She nodded towards the still turned on computer as she walked over to the kitchen. I giggled again and I walked slowly over to the breakfast bar. As I sat down I nearly slipped off the leather surface.

"Whoops!"

"And I also see you've certainly stocked up in the alcohol department." For the third time, I giggled.

"I had some of my own shopping to do." Mrs. Peacock looked at me seriously.

"OK, Ginny, tonight, we're going to get you sobered up and then you're going to talk to me – woman to woman." I rolled my eyes. I didn't want a woman to woman talk. I wanted a mother-daughter chat. And I knew that wasn't happening anytime soon.

"I don't want to talk, Mrs. Peacock." I slipped off the back of the stool and walked not-so-graciously towards the couch.

"Well then what do you want, Ginny? Because I sure as hell don't know." I had never heard her curse before. She came over to the couch and sat next to me. I sat for a few moments and no one spoke. I stood up slowly and made my way to the kitchen again.

"I want more booooze." All of a sudden, Mrs. Peacock grabbed my waist from behind and she flung me elegantly on to the couch. I landed lying across the length of the couch with a dull little smile on my face.

"How about _I_ get that _booze_ for you, dear." My ears pricked at the use of the word 'dear'. That was the first time someone had called me dear since my Mother had called me it. I didn't reply for a few minutes and Mrs. Peacock returned to me. However she wasn't holding any form of alcohol at all, instead she held a steaming hot cup of France's finest coffee. I groaned as she sat slowly.

"That better be for you…" I sat up straight and positioned myself so I was facing away from her.

"No, Ginny. It's for you, love. Come on." She tapped me on the shoulder and I looked round at her. I really wasn't interested in getting sobered up. I wanted to get drunk so I could finally go round to Draco and tell him what I thought of him. If I was sobered up I wouldn't have the courage to do any of that.

"You drink that, darling. I'm going to put Anna to bed and when I come back, we'll talk." She was putting Anna to bed? It was only like 5pm wasn't it? I looked at the watch on my wrist and it told me it was 8pm. Where had the time gone? No wonder Anna got worried I was late. I had turned into an unprofessional, lazy au pair. What would my Mother have said about me? She had always wanted me to succeed in life and here I was becoming a lethargic, sluggish being. I was pitiful and disgraceful…

Oh my god. I began listening to what I was saying to myself. I was putting myself down, all because of something Draco Malfoy had done to me. I wasn't pitiful, disgraceful, lethargic, sluggish, unprofessional or lazy. I was just going through a rough time in life. It was an instance in life when I just needed some advice to set me straight once more. I reached for the coffee and swallowed it all down in a couple of minutes. I went to the kitchen quickly and poured two more cups, both of which I downed hurriedly. I stood at the kitchen bench, thinking. I didn't need to get drunk just to go around to Draco. All I really needed was a clear head and a plan of what to say.

"Oh good, you've drunk it, have you?" Mrs. Peacock came walking out and put her arms around me. She was all warm in a big cosy jumper and she looked at me in a way a Mother would look at her daughter. I nodded, beaming at her gratefully.

"Right then. Now, what's the problem, Ginny? You know you can talk to me." She escorted me slowly to the couch and we sat. I tilted myself onto her shoulder and she kept her arm around me. And then I told her two things. The first was what I had told Draco on the computer – that I wasn't angry with him because of him lying to me. And the second was that I wanted to go around and talk to him. Although now I was having doubts about that part of the plan. Suppose he rejected me? Suppose he thought that I was so immensely stupid and dim-witted that he didn't want me back. I also told these thoughts to Mrs. Peacock. She sighed frustrated.

"Ginny…," She sighed yet again, "you should have heard the poor bloke drone on at me on the phone earlier. All he could say was how much he loved you and how beautiful you were. Do you really think he could think you were stupid if he loved you so much?" She certainly had a point.

"I expect you're right…but…you do agree there is a possibility that—"

"No. Did you talk to him on the computer beforehand at all?" I nodded.

"What was he saying?" I logged back on to the computer and showed her firstly his 21 emails and then his instant messages along with mine. She read through them slowly and appeared to read each of them more then once.

"OK, Ginny. What do these things tell you?" She took the mouse out of my hand and exited the last instant message.

"They tell me he loves me."

"Exactly. And what else do they tell you?" I shrugged as she clicked 'new message' on the screen.

"What are you doing? Mrs. Peacock! Tell me what you're doing!" I demanded. She started writing something. I followed the words on the screen.

_Dear Draco,_

_I have something to tell you._

She stopped writing there and stood back, moving the keyboard towards me.

"Go ahead. Open up and confess your feelings and thoughts." I looked up at her, on the verge of tears.

"I don't want to do this, Mrs. Peacock!" I exclaimed.

"Trust me, Ginny. This is a great deal easier than saying it all to him in person." I looked back at the screen and then back at her.

"Well…what should I say?" She scoffed.

"Don't ask me," She said as she walked away, "I'm not in that mind of yours. This has to come from you." She disappeared upstairs.

OK. This has to be serious. And also genuine. Plus it needs to be sincere. And honest. I deleted what Mrs. Peacock had written and placed my hands over the keyboard.

_To Draco, _(I decided 'dear' sounded like I was dying or something and I didn't want him to get that impression)

_I need to tell you the truth. I have been seriously stupid and silly. Sometimes I don't really choose the best way to deal with things. I also bottle things up inside and try to cope with things without opening up._

_That first night that I came back to your place, I acted immaturely and I apologise for my drunkenness. I don't normally drink that much. But I also came to realise that I didn't have sex with you, even when you told me we did. I have no idea why you told me that but I forgive you. When I found this out, I was quite angry. Well, 'quite angry' doesn't completely say it but I think you get I was angry. And so I got angry at you and (stupidly) I didn't tell you why._

_I bottled all my feelings for you far away in a corner of my heart and ignored them for a while; all I thought about was how enraged I was with you. And then I saw you at my birthday and all those feelings just came back out all of a sudden. I couldn't deal with that._

_I am really sorry for bottling it all up, not telling you and saying all those things to you, about hating you. I was also really stupid before for telling you it wasn't about us not sleeping together. I should have just told you straight away._

_You see, the things is Draco…I love you. I love you so much, I just think you're amazingly wonderful and not to mention stunningly good-looking. Anyway, I do forgive you and I am hoping and wishing that you will do the same for me._

_Always yours forever, Ginny._

I was shaking, and felt as if I was about to conk out if I sent it. But I clicked send anyway and I watched the screen say 'One message sent to "Draco Malfoy"'.

I sighed in relief and turned the computer off.

"Mrs. Peacock, it's done." I stood up and nearly tripped over my own feet.

"Alright!" She called down the stairs. I carefully made my way upstairs and entered my room. It was dark and cold and it smelt a bit funny. Well, what do you expect it to smell like when I've been up there crying for a while, without washing? I switched the lamp on, pulled on my pyjamas before climbing under my blankets and trying to snuggle down for some well needed sleep. Although sleep for some reason would not come to me. All of a sudden I realised I was rather anxious. I knew it was because I was waiting for Draco's reply and the sleep that I did manage to get was very restless and I tossed and turned all night. Great, I thought to myself as I sat up groggily the next morning, anxiety is keeping me awake at night. That was the last thing I needed.

**OK I apologise tonnes !! Because I know this took forever and forever plus some to write but I have been busy, I've had some exams at school.**


	10. A New Face

**Phew. I feel like I am back on track with writing now. Here's chappie 10 **

Ever since I first moved in with Mrs. Peacock I had always gotten on with the neighbours. Mrs. Henderson who lived on the left of us quite often brought some muffins over while Madame White always said hello to me on a Monday and Friday morning. The family that lived directly across from us were the friendliest and we were very sad when we heard that they would be moving out, to a more quite spot in southern France. So now I was sad and anxious as Draco had not yet replied to my email. He certainly knew how to work me.

Although, much of the unhappiness soon disappeared when Craig Parker moved in. He moved in on a dark and chilly February Sunday morning and at lunch time Mrs. Peacock and I strutted over there with some warm blueberry bran muffins and non-fat hot cocoa to give to him. When we first saw him move in, we gawked the entire time out of the front window. Until he opened his front door we only knew that his hair was stunning from the back. Well, the front of him was a whole different thing. He was goddamn mesmerizing and entrancing and spellbinding.

His face looked as if god himself had hand-crafted it. He was an angel, sent from heaven, Mrs. Peacock said. His face was absolutely unspoiled and flawless. He looked like some sort of magnificently carved statue. His eyes were dazzling and when he looked at you, they appeared to stare into your soul. His nose, oh Merlin, his nose was just perfect. It wasn't too big, wasn't too small. And his mouth, oh I just wanted to kiss it right then and there, it was so enticing. His eyebrows could almost make him look as if he was gay; they seemed to be waxed to give them shape but when he moved them, it gave his face a whole other aspect. His hair was a shiny black, it looked as if it had been pushed back in frustration or exhaustion but it was loose and free and a few strands fell in front of his eyes, making him look positively staggering. I was seriously finding it hard to keep my fingers from running themselves slowly through his hair.

And then my eyes suddenly realised what he was wearing. Or, the lack of what he _ought_ to have been wearing. Let me get it across that he _was _in fact, wearing something on his bottom half. It was his top half that was the problem. I swear I almost started drooling. OK. His six-pack was to die for. And he was tanned. I was almost jealous of his tan; he looked as if he got it naturally. And it glistened with sweat.

And following my analysis of his face, hair and body…he spoke.

"Well, to what do I owe this pleasure, ladies?"

Oh. My. God. His voice was pure heaven. It melted my heart and my anxiety just seemed to fly away in a heartbeat. His voice was smooth and charming and velvety and I just wanted to wrap myself up in his words. And then I realised he was American. He had the most lovable and cutest accent I had ever heard before in my entire life. Neither Mrs. Peacock nor I said anything for a few moments. We both let his delicious words sink in. And then I also realised how stupid we must have looked.

"Oh! Ah…we're just bringing you some, ah, some muffins and hot chocolate." Mrs. Peacock nodded stupidly and pushed her hands out towards him. I nodded as well as I pushed forward my hand with the hot chocolate in it. And he touched my hand with his! His skin felt just like I thought it would. It was soft and silky smooth.

"Well, thank you very much ladies. Would you both like to come in and indulge in these luxuries with me?" He stepped back and we walked past him, I thanked him quietly and all Mrs. Peacock could do was stare. While he was shutting the door I nudged her slightly and she snapped out of it.

"Wow, I really love what you've done with this place!" I exclaimed as he walked in and set the food and drink down on his table. He beckoned to us to sit down and we did so as he set the muffins onto a plate and poured us each a cup.

"Thanks. I'm renovating upstairs so you'll have to pardon my shirtless body. If you'll excuse me I'll just go and get a shirt from upstairs." Oh please, please stay shirtless. Really, I don't mind, at all.

"OK. We'll be here when you get back!" He disappeared upstairs. I sighed and looked over at Mrs. Peacock.

"Did you hear his accent, Mrs. Peacock? Absolutely to die for!" I whispered and she looked back at me.

"Shhh, he's coming back down." When we saw him come back down, the shirt he was wearing did all it could for him. It was a very, very tight muscle-t and it…well it certainly showed off his…good spots.

"So," He sat down and offered us each a muffin and hot cocoa. I took one politely and Mrs. Peacock refused the muffin, "do you two lovely females have names?"

"I'm Ginny Weasley and this is my boss, Mrs. Peacock." She smiled.

"But please – call me Marie. And you are?" She inquired as she sipped on her cocoa.

"Craig Parker. I just moved here from Florida, USA."

"Well, what brings you to Paris, Mr. Parker?" I asked, smiling at him courteously.

"Oh please, call me Craig, I am no gentleman!" Mrs. Peacock laughed a little too hard.

"Well then, Craig? Why on earth would you leave a place like America to come here?" He smiled at me.

"I just felt like a change, is all. Anyway, how come you're both British and living here?"

"I was brought up in England and then moved here when I came of age. Same as you really, I just wanted a change." He smiled and looked over at Mrs. Peacock who smiled.

"I was born in England, my parents were both French and then I moved here when I was a teenager."

"So, neither of you have family here then?" A blueberry got stuck in my throat. Wow, I hadn't thought about my family in a while…at least a few months.

"Nope…my family are…still in England… as it were."

"Yes. And my family all live in Nice, I just live here with my daughter and Ginny. Do you have any family here?" Craig widened his eyes.

"You cannot be old enough to have a daughter! How old is she?"

"Eight." Mrs. Peacock tittered.

"Eight! My God! Is she lying?" He turned to me and I shook my head.

"She's nearly nine, actually." I said. I smiled inside; Mrs. Peacock wouldn't have liked him to have known that.

"Well, I moved here by myself. My family are still in Florida, they aren't interested in a place that snows. What do you two do for a living?"

"I'm Mrs. Peacock's au pair. And her daughter is just the sweetest girl." He smiled at me.

"And I work in an office for advertisements of Healthy Living products downtown," She looked down at her watch, "Ooh; I better get going now anyway. I hope you enjoy the muffins, Craig. And they're non-fat as well."

"OK, goodbye, Marie. I'll talk to you again sometime." Mrs. Peacock got up and kissed him on either cheek, her cheeks were a shiny red. She left without another word to me. I almost felt as if she was angry at me.

"You're staying aren't you, Ginny?" Oh the sensations when he uttered my name. I blushed.

"Only if I'm not a bother to you?"

"Oh, of course not. Someone as beautiful as you could never ever be a bother. Please, have another muffin. They're non-fat." He half-sang and I blushed.

"No thanks, I've already had one. Do you have a job here yet?" He shook his head and I swooned. His hair shook on his head and fell in front of his eyes. With an impatient sweep of his hand he moved it away.

"Well, I was hoping to continue what I was doing back home."

"And what was that? Modelling?" I quirked an eyebrow suggestively and he scoffed.

"Modelling! No, I was a photographer. A professional one at that. In fact," He suddenly came closer and stopped when he was in front of me. He smelt wonderful, "do you mind if I play with your hair a bit?"

I must admit, I was a bit taken aback at that statement but I decided it would be amazing to have a gorgeous American photographer called Craig play with my hair. "Uh…n-no not at all…go ahead."

His fingers caressed my auburn hair gently; he moved a few pieces around, licked his fingers slightly and messed by hair a bit.

"I would love to photograph you one time. You have the most amazing complexion and it admires you're hair colour fantastically." I smiled as he backed up and looked at me studiously.

"Uh, wow, I…I don't know what to say."

"Well, would you mind if I did a few shots right now, just to mess around with?"

"I would be happy to oblige. Where do you want me?"

"Uh…just…um," He put his hand on his chin and scanned the room, looking for something to inspire him. I had to confess, I was seriously physically attracted to him. And he wanted _me_ to pose for his photos. I suddenly saw this image of me appearing in Lavender's place on Lièvre's front cover. Hah, that would definitely show her, "Ooh! Sit over here, on the stairs."

I followed him to the stairs and sat. He manoeuvred my legs and arms into a certain position and ran to the counter, grabbing his camera.

"Thank you so much for this, Ginny. I barely know you and here you are posing for me," As he spoke he began to click his camera away, moving around every now and then, and moving my position every now and then, "And you should also know, these pictures are staying right here for just yours and my viewing. No one else will see them. OK?"

I smiled and he gasped.

"Stay right there! Perfect!"

I didn't want to display my embarrassment to him, so I cringed ever so much on the inside. Woo, I was being very spontaneous! I felt quite awkward, just sitting on a strange man's stairs having him take photos of me.

"OK, we're done." I stood up and he smiled at me.

"Thanks, Ginny. I'll get them done for sometime next week…maybe Wednesday." He took my hand and kissed it graciously.

"You're welcome. Hey, I know a place where you're photography skills would earn you a high-paying job." He sat down and grabbed his hot cocoa, I followed suit.

"Really? Where is it? Well, more to the point; what is it?"

"It's a magazine called Lièvre and…I think they'd really benefit from you photography. It's somewhere downtown, I'll point it out on a map to you if you'd like."

"Or, better still, you could come in with me when I apply for a job on Thursday. If you don't mind, can I take in these photos?" I nodded and he beamed at me, "They'll probably want to see the fabulous model," ME! A model! "responsible for these shots."

"Oh, thank you! Anyway, I better get back home. Mrs. Peacock wants me to make Bolognese tonight."

"OK, Ginny. Thanks again." He came over and hugged me. He was very warm.

"Bye-bye!"

I walked out the door, feeling extremely pleased with myself. All thoughts of Draco had seemingly disappeared.

**Woohoo, I am quite proud of that chapter! Please review everyone, I look forward to your thoughts!**


	11. OK Darwings!

**Woooo, here's chappie 11  BTW the French words I have used in this chapter are just English ones translated on Google so I can't be completely sure that they are correct, OK? Oh and some words spoken by Sir Mason may not be understandable but that's the joy of reading my story  I also sort of based him on Edna from the Invincibles so I think I might say I don't own Edna lol**

Between that brilliant Sunday lunch and the next Wednesday morning Craig and I became rather good friends, if I do say so myself. I learnt he was 29 (although he certainly didn't look it), he had always wanted to live in France ever since he was a little boy; he just never had the money for it, and I learnt he had been married once but he was now divorced. He came over on Tuesday night for tea with us and Anna absolutely loved him, as I thought she would.

When I got in on that Sunday afternoon Mrs. Peacock was waiting for me. I had a word with her, and told her that we should not let a man get in the way of our friendship. She nodded and said that he was too young for her anyway and I could have him if I wanted.

I had not forgotten about Draco, though. The thoughts of him were sitting in the back of my mind, accumulating dust as the days passed on. I usually had dreams that had him in them, more often than not we went on dates where he would tell me he was dying or he still loved me. I made sure to check my emails once every night and as those nights wore on and on, still my inbox remained empty, with the exception of a few emails from some girlfriends I met at my birthday bash.

On Tuesday night/Wednesday morning I woke from a dreamless sleep, Draco no longer occupied my dreams. I sat there and came to the conclusion that he was too much of a wuss to email me back with his feelings towards me, and he no longer loved me. All the same I was still happy, that I did not have to read his words and that I could get on with my life without him being in it. I could find someone else, someone better than him; perhaps a photographer…maybe an American one…with dark hair and a chest to die for. Yes, it had become apparent to me that I wasn't just physically attracted to Craig. He had a lovely personality also, and I was just a tiny bit…falling in love with him. I prayed every night before I went to bed that, because he was American, he would be different from all the others I had previously dated.

On Wednesday morning it was awfully cold and I could not be bothered doing anything all morning. Although I did have to take Anna to school so I quickly tossed on my pink and grey slacks, a large pink jersey and my fluffy pink slippers. I quickly ran to the car so no one would see me and when I returned from school I ran as fast as possible to the house. Hopefully a certain person who lives across the road didn't see me.

Once inside I grabbed a very large bag of confectionary, switched the television on and sat down for a few hours of pigging out and lazing around. But before I even had a chance there was a tap at the door. I rolled my eyes and got up, carrying my bag with me, and opened the front door. When I saw who it was, I gasped.

"Hi, Ginny. I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time." Craig had a small smile playing at his lips.

"J…just slightly. U-um what was it that you wanted?"

"Oh! Ah, the photos came out I just thought you might have wanted to look at them."

"Well, let me go and get dressed and you can come in and we'll take a look, yeah?"

"OK." I beckoned to him to come and sit down.

"Sweet?" He shook his head. I swooned. Why did he always have to shake his head? "Well, I'll leave them there if you want any. I'll be back in a minute."

I raced upstairs. How embarrassing!? I cannot believe it HAD to be him that came knocking at the door. I quickly threw on anything I could see; a black skivvy and a pair of straight-legged jeans. I rapidly ran a brush through my hair, checking my make up in the mirror as I did. Make up was sometimes unnecessary for me; I didn't need stuff on my face to make me look good.

"Not eaten all of them I hope?" I asked as I descended the stairs feeling not at all refreshed but looking good anyway.

"Oh no, I just had a few, is all. I must say how great these shots are. You are really photogenic." I blushed somewhat as I sat down next to him. He handed the shots over to me.

I had to admit, in my opinion I looked great. My hair was perfect, my position was all right and I looked unbelievable.

"What do you think?" I smiled at him gratefully.

"I think they're great. I'm really impressed with your work. Lièvre is going to love you!"

"Thanks! You feel up to coming downtown to Lièvre today because I made an appointment for today."

"Um. I'm not really prepared for a trip downtown but if you give me an hour I can be ready by then."

"It's a date." I blushed and nodded, standing up. Why did he have to call it a date? Didn't he know I fled at the scent of dating extremely attractive guys?

"Bye, Craig." He left and over the next hour I had a shower; applied a small amount of make up; fixed my hair into a professional hairdo and then stood in front of my wardrobe, scanning it for something respectable to wear to a place like Lièvre. In the end I chose a long tight crème skivvy and brown pants with a pair of a dark brown pair of knee-high boots, along the edge of the boots were embroided little bobbles of crème-coloured material. I grabbed my bag as I went downstairs when I was dressed and snatched the shopping list from the kitchen bench before walking out the front door and ambling over to Craig's house.

When I knocked on the door I was seriously impressed. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt, a black cotton jacket and a pair of dark jeans.

"Looking good, Craig. Don't you look oh-so-professional?" He laughed as he stepped out of his house and shut the door behind him.

"Only the best. So, we going in my car or yours?"

"Hmmm…I think we should go in mine. I prefer driving in a car I'm familiar with."

"Righty-o! Let's get going!"

"Hey and do you mind if after Lièvre we stop at the supermarket to do some grocery shopping? I kinda have a schedule to keep."

"Sure! I need to grab a few things as well."

* * *

As we pulled up at Lièvre I stepped out of the car and straightened down my outfit. I looked good as I checked myself in the mirror and Craig looked up at the tall building that was Lièvre, in all its glory.

When we entered the building we found ourselves in a very large lobby, much like the Atrium at the Ministry of Magic. Although I didn't tell Craig that. It was a bright golden room with marble floors, marble walls and marble ceilings and big crème vases lined the walls. Obviously Jon Pierre Lièvre had put in a lot of work when creating the magazine company.

As we reached the reception desk and slim woman with long blonde hair, a very nice tan and with the latest fashion stood up and asked what we wanted. In a polite manner of course. Her voice was high-pitched; similar to Lavender's. Oh, how I would love to show her that she is just the same as the rest of us.

"Craig Parker, I have an appointment with the director of photography."

"Ah, yes. Mr. Parker. I'll call Sir Mason right away. If you'd like to have a seat, he'll be just a moment." She gestured to the long row of leather seats in the middle of the room.

"How high-class is this place?" Craig whispered to me. We were the only ones in the entire room and it was completely silent. Even if he whispered the words as quiet as possible, anyone would still be able to hear it. I had a good reply for him but it was insulting to the receptionist so all I did was smile at him. He smiled in return.

The receptionist came tapping over in her stilettos and pursed her lips at me as I applied some Vaseline to my own.

"Mr. Parker, Sir Mason will see you now. He's on floor 39, just ask the receptionist there to send you to him." We both stood and walked over to the lift. The receptionist looked at me again.

"Hmm…do you have an appointment with Sir Mason?" She stared at me.

"Uh-"

"She's with me. I arranged it with you on the phone remember?" I spotted him wink at her and she smiled a coy smile.

"Of course I remember. In you go." I gave her a menacing smile and entered the lift.

People like her (i.e. one Lavender Brown) annoyed me. They somehow figured themselves to be superior to everyone around them. They looked down their noses at everyone. I really detested them; they thought they were so much better than everyone else.

The elevator was as high-class as the lobby. It was huge and double-doored. Boring old elevator music played quietly and I kept reminding myself of the Ministry of Magic, when I had gone in with the DA. Harry Potter. He was so brave that night. OK, thinking about my dead boyfriend (ex-boyfriend I should say) while I'm on a 'date' with another guy wouldn't be a very good idea. I could feel some tears coming forward so I forced myself to think of something…

"This is our stop." Craig grabbed my hand and lead me out over to the receptionist. I nearly fell over when he did that, his skin was so smooth and soft and velvety. I think there's a saying or something…like a baby's bottom.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Parker?" He nodded at her, still holding my hand, "Well, just knock on that door there and he'll let you in. Good day."

Craig pulled me over to the correct door and knocked. Just as he finished a gay, extremely French accent said "entrez" and we did.

Sir Mason was a tall man with dark brown hair that was styled with gel. He had small dark glasses and aside from his voice, you could tell simply from his stance that he was gay. His clothes were the latest fashion for men and he looked at Craig with shiny benevolence in his eyes. I had to stop myself from laughing; his accent was somewhat comical.

"Bienvenue, Mr. Parker. Oh! And who do we have hewe? A girlfwiend? A wife? A sister for…mor-al suppowt?" He came forward and hugged each of us and stared at me intently.

"I'm a…um…" I didn't really know what you would call me. I wasn't a wife or girlfriend nor was I a sister. I guess you could have called me an example model, maybe? I looked across at Craig for some help.

"She's the model from my exemplar shots. These." He handed the shots to him and all of a sudden my hands began getting sweaty and clammy.

"Ah! Magnifique! But let us not worry about that now, darwing;" Without taking a slightest glance at them he threw the photos behind him and amazingly they landed on his desk, "Wight now I want to see you…in action. Me suivre! Follow, follow!"

Craig looked at me warily as we followed the crazy man out of his office. I shrugged and scuttled a little to catch up with him.

We eventually came to a large room with several models lined against the wall in nothing but some skimpy lingerie. There were a few bulky clothes racks to the left of them and to the right was a photograph set.

"Maintenant, I want you to dwess these models in wewation to thee set, position them and then photograph them. I will be filming dis. Go."

Craig looked flabbergasted and he shot a glance back at me. I shrugged once more at him and he walked over to the models who eyed him with a look of desire in their eyes. I smiled inside; ha, at last a gorgeous guy was mine and not theirs.

The rest of that part of the interview was rather uninteresting; all Craig did was choose some clothes (he did that part well; the clothes were great), positioned the models skilfully and took some shots of them. All the while Sir Mason was in the corner standing behind a camera that was sat on a tripod. As Craig finished up he was commented on the positioning and as soon as he was finished we were being whisked off again, back to the office where Craig and I sat down, rather flustered.

"OK, darwings! Let us wook at these shots. Come, come. Sit hewe." All of a sudden he had dragged our chairs round by him and he placed the photos in our hands. Or rather he forced us to grasp them.

"Dis one and dis one is vewy vewy good! Fantastique! You have thee positioning of thee hair and thee arms vewy well! I congratuwate you." Craig thanked him and handed the photo back.

"No no! Keep looking. Eyes," He put his fingers up to his eyes and stared seriously at Craig, "wight here! Watch thee photo! Feel thee photo. Be at one with thee photo! Ah, now, who is this model?"

Craig gestured towards me and I smiled timidly at Sir Mason. He gasped and I jumped a little, causing a slight chortle from Craig.

"But of course! Naturellement! Thee skin complex-ion against thee hair is bwilliant! Just bwilliant!" Unexpectedly he gathered the photos and pulled out his own camera for me to be photographed.

"Take some pictures! Go ahead! And then we will say bye-bye!"

After the shots were taken we each got a kiss on our cheeks and we were ushered out of Lièvre with some champagne in our hands. I have to say, that was one of the craziest men I have ever seen.

**Yay, I'll upload the next one A.S.A.P kk **


	12. Authors Note

**OK, well I'm just going to use this chapter as like….a request, so to speak. **

**Right, I am at the point where I'm not really sure where the hell I am going with this story. I have some ideas but they're not set in stone yet so I was wondering if all you faithful readers out there would give me some feedback and suggestions or…ideas on what should happen next.**

**It has to incorporate Draco (like duh :P) and also I don't know whether to finish the story soon or drag it on a little longer.**

**Please give me some ideas and helpful criticism would be, well, helpful. All ideas will be seriously looked at I would be extremely grateful to anyone, OK?**

**Thank you everyone  Have a great day, bye-bye now.**


	13. Of Love and Phonecalls

**Chapter 12**

I had made many previous trips to that supermarket before; I was quite used to it. This trip was a little different as I encountered someone I had not reckoned on seeing. It was quite a surprise.

When we reached the supermarket it was around midday so Craig and I decided to stop at a café afterwards for some lunch.

"That went rather well, wouldn't you say?" Craig asked as I grabbed each of us a basket from the shelf.

"You could say that, dawing!" We both started laughing loudly and an elderly woman gave us an evil glare.

The frozen food section was an aisle with one long packed shelf overhead the freezer so you couldn't directly see to the other side unless you bent down. As I reached for a value packet of frozen peas I felt a hand from the other side grasp mine. Without thinking I moved my hand and went to grab another one. All of a sudden I realised I recognised that comforting smooth yet rough skin. I recognised the fingers that had caressed mine ever-so-gently not even two months ago. I recognised the black sleeve that came down to Draco Malfoy's wrist.

I was stunned for a split second. I had not counted on meeting him there while I was happily enjoying a so-called-date with Craig. I quickly whisked my hand away as fast as possible and said in a fake gruff sort of voice to Craig, "I'll get peas another time". I prayed from the bottom of my heart that Draco did not recognise my hand, or my voice. And I prayed he would leave as quickly as possible.

Although I should have known most of my prayers undoubtedly never came true I foolishly prayed all the more and as we came round to the cereals and breads section I spotted him once more. Seeing him there, with his gorgeous black sweater and track pants, I felt all these feelings come gushing back out – feelings of love, anger, forgiveness, stubbornness. I didn't know whether to act on them or ignore him or what. I become conscious of the fact that Draco was much better looking than Craig. I know, I do sound like a person that judges a book by its cover but I had to admit that at least. OK, Craig had his mysterious air of darkness about him but Draco was…Draco. He was just him. He had a look I would never tire of.

When I saw him in that same aisle I started acting extremely crazily. First off, not wanting him to spot me, I stood behind Craig causing him to turn around and look at me. I clung to him, my arms straight at my side but my stomach glued to his.

"Uh…what are you doing?"

Don't misunderstand or judge me by what I did next - I don't do it often and it was an extremely spontaneous thing (the type of thing I did when around Draco Malfoy, although I am not blaming it entirely on him). I flung my arms around him and stared up at him with an embarrassed smile on my face.

"You're just a…very huggable person!"

It was at that point that I knew any hopes of me dating Craig seriously had been flung out the window in a careless attempt at hiding myself from a previous boyfriend. I whipped my head to his side and saw that Draco had disappeared – for the moment – and then I let Craig go, straightening, trying to regain any trace of dignity I had left in me.

"Well, lucky I have a thing for weird English girls then, eh?" I smiled at him a little and then picked my basket up once more.

It didn't occur to me until we were at the café what he had actually said just then. Was it a move? A hint? Some sort of clue that he was into me? Inside I was rejoicing – my mind singing that 'hallelujah' song over and over with the little monkeys in there throwing banners around that said 'HE'S INTO HER!" and confetti was being flung about (OK, I decided I had far too much of an imagination).

I rather enjoyed that date at that café. We sat inside and we each had a latte with mock cream on top. I also ordered a muffin but it turned out it was a rather large muffin so Craig and I shared one. After the date we headed into the mall part of town – the part where all the teenagers hung out on Friday nights and Saturday afternoons – and had a little look around there, walking around side by side. Of course, Draco was still on my mind and it kind of brought the mood down a little as my mind kept playing tricks on me when I kept seeing him in the most random places.

Later that night Craig came over for a spot of dinner with us and then left, telling me looks as good as his needed their sleep.

Well, I decided that as I had seen Draco Malfoy living and well, there was no reason for him not returning an email other than the fact that he was lazy and cowardly. He had hands, a brain and a heart filled with feelings for me – what was holding him back other than that? I sat for a while by myself on Thursday and then opted for phoning him. I was shaking quite a bit beforehand but I had a small shot of whiskey to calm my nerves before picking up the receiver and dialling his number.

When I heard his voice answer at the other end I paused for a moment. I realised that I was still very much in love with him. But, of course, I am me. So I am just bound to get myself into these kinds of situations – falling in love with two guys at the same time. I just can't help myself. Draco Malfoy is so funny and gorgeous and cocky and wonderful but Craig is…sexy. I suppose I can't really say I am in love with Craig, I mean I have only known him a week and a bit and I don't know anything about him except that he's American and a photographer. And also, I keep telling myself I am so over Draco when really, I'm not. I thought I was just because I stopped dreaming of him and he didn't contact me for a while. But Draco has this thing with him where he can surprise me in the most amazing ways. Although Craig has those gorgeous eyes. But Draco is really good at pissing me off and then getting himself back in my good books. However Craig has stunning hair. WHY do I have to be like this? I could say that I _am_ in love with Draco for everything he is plus his good looks but Craig is just handsomely sexy and that is the _only_ reason I think I love him. Huh.

I cleared my throat, "Hello, Draco. It's Ginny."

I heard a gasp get caught in a throat on the other line and then a throat being cleared as well.

"Hi, Ginny. Ahem, ah, what are you calling for?"

"Well thanks. We finally contact each other and that's all I get." He gave a small chuckle.

"Well it has been a while, what did you expect? I certainly wasn't anticipating hearing your voice my phone."

"I do have a great way of surprising people, huh? Anyway, let's get down to business. You and I have some serious catching up to do. Feel like getting together for some lunch?"

He paused for a few moments.

"So let me get this straight - you leave me hanging, not knowing what I did wrong then you don't speak to me or call me or text me or email a Merlin knows how long and now you just act like we've both done nothing wrong?"

OK, I guess I forgot to mention earlier that Draco also fills me a loving sort of rage rather easily too.

"**What?!** OK, your first and second points I can justify myself by saying yes I did leave you hanging _but_ I sent you an email later that same day to explain my stupid ways to you and then I patiently waited for a whole week (which might I add is _not_ that long) for your reply but for some reason I never got that reply from you. And _now_ I am seriously regretting _ever_ sending it and ringing you, you fool!"

I took a deep breath before I started hyperventilating. Neither of us spoke for a few minutes while Draco soaked in what I had just yelled at him and while I got my breath back.

"So, if you did all that stuff, and thought I was a fool then why on earth _did_ you ring me?"

I sighed in frustration.

"Because, Draco. I thought we could both be adult enough to act like sane human beings and chat like normal people! And I figured that since we were friends before we fell in love with each other, we could have that kind of relationship again! And also – don't you check your emails everyday?"

"Ginny, you're right. We are adult enough to be friends, OK? I was just a little surprised to hear from you. And my computer broke the other day, that's probably why I didn't get your email, alright? And yes, I would like to go to lunch with you. Say, 12.30 at The Rose?"

After agreeing to meet him I hung up and sat for a little, just mulling over exactly what he had said to me. Wow, had I been stupid or what? I can't believe I never ruled out the fact that his computer may have been broken. I mean, looking at it now, it's the most obvious thing in the entire world. He _would_ have emailed me back after that email but he couldn't because his computer broke. I, being stupid like I usually am, figured he was too spineless to email me back.

I grabbed my bag and headed out the door, ready for a friendly chat with an old friend. I decided it was best not to bring up my feelings for him just yet, seeing as now we were just friends it would be a little weird. We were just two people getting together for catch up. Yes. Nothing weird about it at all.

OK, so, seeing as it was _just _a friendly chat with a _friend_ I had decided not to dress up too much. Well, when I spotted Draco as I pulled up, my knees began quivering and my heart skipped a beat and my stomach fluttered. Oh Merlin, why was he – of all people – able to do that to by just wearing a simple jersey? It was insane! I took a few deep breathes and exited my car. When I walked up to him he smiled and all of the aforementioned was repeated – knees quivering, heart skipping a beat, stomach fluttering.

"Afternoon, milady." I smiled at him and he hugged me tightly. I was thinking then that that was a little too tight for friends but I didn't voice it.

"Good day. How do you do, good friend?" He linked my arm with his and headed us for the inside of the café where it was warm and toasty.

"I'm quite fine thanks and so much better now that you're here. What do you feel like eating?" I told him just a latte would do but he ordered a small carrot cake for us to share as well.

"You know, when I said lunch I actually meant lunch."

And the rest of "lunch" went according to…plan. Although I didn't really have a plan, so to speak but it went well. Our love for each other (or rather my love for him) wasn't mentioned at all and we acted in a rational manner the whole lunch time long. I almost felt a little bad on Craig, seeing as we were practically dating and here I was with Draco having lunch but then I remembered that it was a friendly outing for lunch, nothing more.

"Anyone special in your life at the moment, then?" I asked as I nibbled a little at the cake.

"Just the one woman; not to be mentioned today." I froze. He was supposed to be caring about me, wondering where I had been and there was another woman in his life. He's just a womanising creep – wait. What if that woman was me? DUH! I unfroze and smiled at him politely.

"Keep her close, Draco. Anyhow I better be off now. I have to grab some celery from the store before heading off home." We both stood at the same time and Draco dropped a tip on the table.

"Why don't I come with you then?" I shook my head courteously and he smiled anyway.

"I don't think so, Draco. It was lovely catching up with you though and a pleasure to see your face once more." We hugged each other once more and we parted ways.

That was a good lunch. And when I got home I felt inflated and happy with myself for calling him and meeting him there.

When I called Craig later that day I told him how I had met up with an old friend and was feeling very happy. He told me to come over for dinner that night and I agreed although I began regretting it later when I thought of Draco.

**The end of chapter 12. And thanks for the advice…person who gave me advice (went by the name of breathless) I had been mulling over some of your ideas and I decided I will use one of them…read on and find out which one ;)**


	14. What an American Prick

**Chapter 14**

So, what I am about to say is something that when I found out I was rather shocked and…disappointed, you could say.

I did go over to Craig's that night. It was something I had been doing, quite frankly, rather a lot of lately. It was a normal thing for me. Thursday dinner at ours, Friday dinner at his. I made a small stir-fry for us and chose a semi-revealing but not extremely sluttish dress that I knew he would like. I did keep in mind my previous thoughts; the ones that I wasn't in love with him, I just loved his looks. But I overlooked them for the last time and decided I had nothing to lose and tonight I would find out for real if he was into me or not. I don't know why, but I could just sense this feeling that he wasn't, don't ask me why.

I walked at an average pace, as to not look desperate, and noticed a black hatchback with the words '2 sexc' on the number plate. I deemed it to be a person - perhaps family – that he wanted me to meet and kept walking past, my stir-fry in hand and a slight feeling of mild jealously rumbling inside of me, although that may have just been hunger.

Usually if I know Craig is home but he's too busy to answer the door I knock once, wait a bit, and then walk right in. That's what I did that night, knocking once, waiting a bit and then walking right in. The sight that met my eyes when I walked in was the shocking bit.

Craig Parker.

Making out with someone.

Not just anyone.

It was someone I knew.

And when they broke up from the kiss I gave an inaudible gasp.

It was.

The gayest person I knew.

Sir Mason, from Lièvre.

For someone who was half-expecting to be making out with him that night, I regained my composure rather quickly after seeing two men, one of which I fancied making out with that night, kissing each other. And not just any normal kiss either. It was a full on, stroking each others hair, rubbing each others bodies kiss. Gross. I fully wanted to purge my already empty belly.

Craig didn't look at me with an embarrassed smile or anything; he just looked at me and straightened his clothes out. I smiled rather weakly at him and placed the stir-fry on the bench next to me.

"I-I should have knocked, sorry." Was all I could say. Craig beckoned to Sir Mason to sit down and walked over to me.

"You always come in by yourself and I've never objected; why should you be sorry now? You did catch us in a…uncomfortable-for-you situation but Gary and I don't mind?"

"I suspect Gary is Sir Mason?"

"Of course, dawing!" He called from the couch. I smiled weakly again at the both of them, still standing a little uncomfortably at the doorway. Craig led me over to the couch where a few snacks were sitting on a coffee table.

"Thanks for the stir-fry, Gin. It looks great. I'll dish it up with my meal and you two get talking." I nodded with out looking at him and played with my hands awkwardly.

He expected me to talk with this…thing? I could barely understand the man and here he was dating the guy I liked. Sheesh.

"So…um. What did you think of Craig's shots? Is he any good?" I said trying to make forced conversation.

"Oh yes, dawing, dey were bwilliant. I just woved dem! And you were qwite good also!" I smiled at him and grabbed a cracker from the table.

"Cwackers eqwals carbs deawy! Put that down!"

What the hell? Now he was telling me what to eat? This guy was seriously screwed. He can't even bloody well talk properly and he's blabbing on at me about carbs and calories. For Merlin's sake, I don't care what I eat! I just want to eat! It was then that I decided I would try my best to not talk to him for the rest of the night. That feat proved nearly impossible as Craig walked over with some red wine for me and told me that they were dating (like duh) and that I should get to know Gary. Please, I think I can do without the extra gay baggage. Oh Merlin, I think I just said something homophobic.

For a while, Craig and "Gary" just blabbed on at me and told me how they met, something I actually already knew and wasn't that interested in. I don't think they could tell but I just sort of blanked out a bit, singing a little tune in my mind to myself. When dinner was to be served we got up and brought our wines to the dining table where I was to be seated in between them. As Gary slithered in beside me I shivered slightly at the brush of his homosexual arm on mine. Holy mother of Merlin, I think I am a homophobic.

Throughout dinner I had little to say. I was questioned slightly and I had a minor bit of input before the night was over. As Gary left for the night I caught the sickening sight of Craig's hand brushing his…rear-end. I nearly threw up.

"Well, this was a pleasurable evening, Craig. I'll be going now – it's late and I'm tired. Good-"

And then just as I was walking to the door, Craig caught my hand and pulled me into a long-awaited and much-anticipated kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I melted at the touch of it. After a few moments he broke off and stared at me.

"You're a good kisser." Was all he said. I stared back at him in frustration.

"Craig! What the hell is wrong with you?" I half-yelled, whacking his arm lightly.

"OK…you're a terrible kisser. Does that make you happy?" I whacked him again.

"No! What makes me happy is you telling me you're gay before dropping a hint that you like me and also staying loyal to the one you are currently dating, i.e. do not kiss me whilst dating someone else!"

"Sheesh, Ginny. It was just a kiss; don't freak out over it. And F.Y.I. I am not gay: I'm bisexual. Why do you think I was kissing both a guy and a girl in one night. Wow, I'm a player!" He laughed carelessly and started clearing the dining table.

I sighed in annoyance. Why did he have to be bisexual? It grossed me out that earlier that night his tongue had been down a _man's_ throat.

"OK, you're bi. I can handle that. What I don't get is why you gave me a hint that you liked me and then you suddenly started dating another guy! You're just screwing with me!" I huffed at him and waited for an answer.

He stopped what he was doing and walked over to me, grasping my arms and staring at me seriously. "Do you mean to tell me," He said in his soothing American accent, "that you have never dated two people at the same time?"

I stepped back in disgust. "I would never! The humiliation if it was found out!"

He put his head back and laughed in a Draco-like manner. "I can't believe I liked such a…a…superior girl! God, Ginny, live a little; there's no need to be so…so guarded and careful."

"Oh yes so living a little is cheating on someone and humiliating them and myself?" I started for the door and he brought me back into another kiss, this one felt angrier…if that's sounds possible.

"Craig! Enough! Merlin!" I left his grasp and walked toward the door.

"Wait, did you just say Merlin? What the hell does that mean? God, you are a freak."

I froze. Oops. I guess Muggles don't really use the word Merlin. How the hell was I going to get out of this one? I could have always just told him I was a witch but I decided that since were basically having a falling-out that walking away was the best thing to do. I turned and faced him beside the open door. "Goodbye, Craig. Don't expect to see me or speak to me anytime soon."

I slammed the door behind me and waltzed back over to my house. What a disaster. But at least I was rid of him; for now anyway. And now I could concentrate on Draco properly, without the distraction of Craig's beautiful eyes and chiselled body in a tight black shirt. Merlin, I realise now what an American prick he is.

It was quite late by the time I had had a shower and lay down in bed. I had also washed my mouth out as I could still taste the sick tang of Craig. I decided that tomorrow I would contact Draco again for another lunch in the park.

I've sort of been neglecting my responsibilities as an au-pair lately, haven't I?

**Woo, chapter 13 is finished now :)**

**And so so sorry for the late update, I got grounded. I am ashamed :(**


	15. Ideas, Cafe's and Pretty Blondes

**I'm really happy with the responses I got for Chap 14, they rawked. TY everyone :) I be happy now :P They really…inspired. No, they encouraged me :P Anywhoooo here be chappie-ter 15 :D**

"Draco, hi. It's Ginny." The next day I called Draco up first thing after breakfast and surprisingly, he wasn't still asleep.

"Merlin, why are you calling so early, Ginny? It's a Sunday. Don't you know anything about Malfoy's and Sundays?"

We both chuckled slightly and I imagined that his eyes were doing that crinkly thing that he did whenever he laughed.

"Well now I do. Anyway, I was just calling for a chat but, seeing as I just woke you up, I wondered if you felt like meeting up again?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. Name a time and place and I'll be there for ya."

I thought for a few moments and then told him The Rose again at 2pm.

Later on that day, an few minutes before I was to leave for The Rose, I was thinking just how much of a prick Craig is and how much I am in love with Draco. I'm not even sure why or even how I am in love with him, I just know I am. Because, when I think about him, my heart swells with joy knowing that I have him in my life and that I have finally found someone. I know it all sounds old fashioned and what-not but I don't really care. That's love for you.

As I was walking out the door, ready to confess my true feelings to the man of the minute, I noticed the computer. It was just sitting there, blank and looking oh-so-boring. And then I remembered the email I had sent to Draco. It was still sitting in my sent box and it contained exactly what I wanted to say to him. I realised that him reading my feelings rather than me breaking down whilst speaking them to him would be a lot (and by a lot I mean more than anything in the entire world, even more than the entire world) easier for me to handle.

I printed it off and slipped it into my bag as I shut the door behind me. I walked to the car and noticed _Gary's_ (what a horrible name) car outside of Craig's house and shivered. Imagining what they were doing in there made me sick. I wanted to get over Craig and not have his gorgeous face there as reminder however I knew that him being there was just something I would have to get used to. He wasn't about to move away simply because I didn't like him. I guess it's just another one of those things.

I parked a few shops down from The Rose and spotted Draco ahead, laughing heartily with a girl under his arm. The girl was very pretty with bright blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes; I could tell immediately she was French. She was also laughing and at first I took her to be Draco's sister as she had such blonde hair. And then I watched, as I got out of the car, he leant down and kissed her on the cheek, in the kind of manner that not even close siblings would. I was stunned. Words could not describe how I was feeling. I wanted to die. I didn't want to be there; I didn't want to deal with all this…crap. I didn't need it. Hmm, Draco Malfoy has absolutely no concern for anyone's feelings but his own; it sucks. He sucks.

As the blonde walked off, I walked over to Draco and handed him the email from my bag. At first he looked nervous as I came closer, then he smiled, then he looked confused at my giving him the letter and then he looked even more perplexed at me as I was walking away. As I turned away I muttered in a voice that did not sound like my own, "Keep her close, Draco."

I found myself nearly crying while I drove off and I was just thinking to myself: couldn't anything at _all_ go right in my life? All I wanted was a man who loved me and a nice life. I had the latter (currently but perhaps not for long) but it just wasn't enough for me. I mean, what normal woman _didn't_ want a boyfriend/husband in their life? Although, you could argue that I am not exactly normal but I am close to it; I still want a man to hug and hold yet I couldn't even master one of them. All the ones I chose always turned out either gay (or bi, whichever you want) or womanising perverts. I suppose that for the time being I will have to remain a lonely heart, along with Mrs. Peacock. We can be lonely hearts together, sitting on the couch every night eating ice cream and crying to those tear-jerker movies. Maybe we should sign up for those ads in the newspapers.

Accordingly, just as I predicted, Mrs. Peacock and I ended up stretched out across the couch together that night once Anna had been put to bed. It was late February and rather chilly so we were snuggled up under Mrs. Peacock's warm feather blanket with some double chocolate ice cream and diet coke, watching a 'chick flick'. I couldn't help but let my eyes go blank and let my mind wander to the other side of town where Draco was probably sitting getting his girlfriend drunk while my email lay in the rubbish bin beside him. _Although, _I also could not help but have the slightest scrap of hope that he was _actually_ calling her on the phone to break up with her whilst reading my email and thinking of a cunning strategy to tell me he loves me with all his might. The scrap of hope was actually the last hope I had; it was being picked out of the corners of my Hope Box. I was thinking along the lines of the following: his first step would be to send me a letter telling me his true feelings and then telling me to meet him somewhere (a romantic somewhere of course); his second step would be to make me think he wasn't coming to this 'somewhere'; and the final step would be that he would sneak up behind me and give me a great big kiss.

It is official, I do have too much of an imagination.

For a few days I heard nothing from Draco at all. I was checking my emails every evening and checking my texts everyday and checking the mail box every morning but alas there was nothing. And then one morning when I was getting out of the shower and about to weigh myself (as I do every morning) I looked down and to my shock, horror and dismay I had gained a whole kilo from the previous day. I had always been rather slim and had watched my weight my entire life (at least, most of my life) but here I was weighing in at 67, instead of 66. And the weight gain did not stop there, no. Over the next few fays I would gain 3 kilos even with my barely eating and going to the gym in spare time. Draco Malfoy's absence and…ignorance was proving have a bad effect on me.

Exactly a week later, after gaining _another_ kilo, I was sitting once more with Mrs. Peacock eating the lowest-in-fat ice cream (and nothing else) when _again_ my mind was allowed to wander to Draco. It was beginning to annoy me; didn't I have any self-control over my mind? I couldn't even shake him from my head. However, this wander of my mind would prove to be the best arrival to my better senses in a gazillion years. I was thinking back, as I pretended to be interested in what Mrs. Peacock was telling me about Raven (I figured she didn't remember the tragedy that was my conversation with that abnormal human), to all those instances where Draco had let me down. All those occurrences where he had just about broken my heart or made me cry and I just couldn't help but feel sorry for myself and for him. I felt sorry for myself (and I also pitied myself) because it was _me_ that had actually _let_ him do that to me. I fell for his tricks over and over, without even seeing any sense at all, even after the first time I stuck with him. I felt sorry for him though because he was the sad man that could actually accomplish those things. He was the sad man that _could_ make a girl believe she was easy; he was the sad man that _could _make a girl cry on her birthday;he was the sad man that _could_ nearly make a respectable girl an alcoholic; and he was the _only_ sad man that could keep a girl running back to him and make a girl continue to forgive him.

And, to be frank, I was quite sick of him. I was absolutely tired of him. So, the next morning, I called him up and I got him on the phone straightaway.

"Are you free, Draco? It's Ginny."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"OK, well," I wasn't too sure how in Merlin's name I was going to say this. What was I supposed to say? Should I jump right in and go for the kill? "I'm tired, Draco. I'm exhausted."

He sounded confused when he spoke. "Tired of what?"

"Tired of us! I'm tired of trying with you. I try so hard to make you and I work but I've realised something, Draco."

"And what's that?" His voice was worried.

"My attempts are all in vain. They never work and I'm the only one trying in this relationship. It's just…it's just tiring me out. If this won't work then there's no point in us seeing each other – at all – anymore. What do you think?"

The silence following could have burst my ear drums. He sighed I don't know how many times and didn't say anything for what seemed like hours.

"Are you still there?" I asked.

"I hope I am."

And another few minutes later he spoke up again. "Do you love me?"

I just about died. Here I was suggesting an end to our relationship and he asks something like that. I deemed it irrelevant but I felt compelled to answer him with the truth. "Yes. Why?"

"I love you back."

"OK."

"So why would you want to cease this relationship if we both love each other? What would the point be? Why should I let you go? Give me 20 reasons, Gin. I want to know."

He did have a point but I had a worthy counter-point in return. "Because I'm the only one trying to make it work! Haven't you listened?"

"Ginny, you're not giving me a chance to make it work. I screw up and you ignore me for what seems like forever."

I wasn't too sure what I was going to reply to this with so I took a deep breath and sighed.

"In that case, do you think we could give it another try?" His answer came as a surprise to me; not because I thought he would say no, but because of how…sure he sounded and how quickly he responded.

"Yes."

And just like that, Draco Malfoy and I were dating genuinely and properly.

"Good."

I felt one tiny thing niggling at the back of my mind and my throat. It may have been the oncoming of a head-cold and sore throat but then my mind flicked back to the girl from the café.

"Can I ask you another question? Is the pretty blonde from the café there?" I changed my tone from happy and satisfied to sort of…suspecting.

"Yeah the pretty blonde is here," He laughed genuinely, "I'll tell her you said hi."

Something about his tone of voice seemed to bother me. Something about that laugh just made me start to feel like I was being stupid; like I was ruining what we had just sorted out. I had – sorry, _we_ had straightened out our messed up relationship and now I was creasing it slightly.

"She's _there_? What is she doing at your place, Draco?" I raised my voice slightly and heard him speaking to her.

"Relax, Gin. She's staying with me for a few days. She's visiting. Why so much concern?"

My uncertainty about the blonde grew a great deal after this question. What if she _was_ his sister? Or a relative? What if I was making an enormous mistake?

"Um. Would you mind if I asked you a question?"

And then he answered in such a Dumbledore manner: "In saying that you have already but you may ask another."

"How do you know this girl?" I found myself biting my nails in anticipation. Consequently my nails are now ugly and short.

"She's my sister, why? Oh, Ginny, please don't tell me you thought she was a girlfriend."

I made a sort of squeal that made him sigh and I laughed nervously.

"Just for a minute."

"Is that why you didn't stay the other week when you just handed me that heart-wrenching email?" He continued to speak about that day for another minute but I blanked out and the only thing I could think was: _he read the email_.

Remember that little parade in my head I mentioned that other time? The one with the monkeys throwing confetti and dancing around singing? Well, this one was an even bigger celebration. My heart swelled with joy and love and…happiness.

"Can we _please_ forget that part of stupidity on my count? I was daft so just ignore it, OK? Stuff like that isn't going to happen anymore." My cheeks were tinged with an embarrassed pink but I was grateful we were on the phone and not facing each other in person.

"Of course we can forget it, Ginny. How do you feel about coming for some lunch with Racquel and me?" To begin with I wasn't too interested but I soon changed my mind when I remembered how wonderful Draco was.

"Yeah, I'll be at your place in a half hour, OK?"

I got showered and dressed in some skinny-legged jeans and a long-sleeved top before leaving the house in a clean state, ready for Mrs. Peacock to enter later that day.

I shut the door behind me and turned to see Craig standing on his doorstep looking more gorgeous than he ever had. I sighed and looked away as he looked over at me. When I looked up again he was having a full-on snogging fest with Gary and I was once more nearly sick again. And _then_ I noticed his eyes wide open and staring at me. Whilst he was making out with another man. And it was like he was purposely stroking Gary's behind and snogging him furiously **just** to annoy me and piss me off. I find provocation and irritation like that _so_ unattractive in a guy. However I guess he wasn't trying to make me want him; he was just trying to make me see what I could have been doing five minutes before he did it to another man.

And then I got an idea.

**Oooooh fun. :)**


	16. The Plan

**Ah, well, get ready for chapter 16. I rather lost track of my writing for a while as I got rather hooked on a game called Thief (worship it now) but now I'm back. I have a question for ya'll: are you annoyed with my not including Ginny's au pair duties lately? I rather thought I was neglecting Mrs. Peacock and Anna for a while and wondered if any of you noticed and/or cared?**

**Read and review biotches :)**

Chapter 16

"So, what do you say? Are you up for it?" I asked Draco. We were snuggled together on the leather couch doing nothing worthwhile. Mrs. Peacock was out shopping (for once) with Anna. It was a stormy, windy, rainy, wet second Saturday of March. And Draco Malfoy was stroking my hair.

Draco and I had been back together for a few weeks and all the while I had sinned. I had been flirting from afar with Craig. Nothing physical though.

"Condense it a bit and run it by me again."

I sighed in frustration. "OK. What would you say if I had a strictly-no-sex affair with Craig – the American prick from over the road who basically called me (your girlfriend) a tight-ass – only to have it all fall back on him? Although, I must inform you that the reason it would fall back in his face is because he wanted to have an affair with me whilst he was dating another man and I was too (and I quote) 'superior' to go through with it so I'm going to have Gary - the other man – find out about Craig and I; thus resulting in myself having the last laugh. Understand now?"

"Couldn't you just ignore Craig and get on with your life with me – your boyfriend?"

I sighed in frustration again. He clearly did not understand how much of an arse Craig Parker was. And he clearly did not understand how much he had been rubbing my 'loss' in my face. And I was sure Malfoy's were famous for their…aggressive need for revenge. "Are you saying that you - my boyfriend - don't want vengeance for someone ill-treating your girlfriend? Whatever happened to that smarmy, snooty boy I remember from Hogwarts?"

"OK, so, wouldn't you rather I gave him a smack and leave it at that? I would be standing up for you." I smiled up at him. I loved it that he wanted to stand up for me and, also, seeing Craig's perfect face being bruised would do it for me but I just needed that little bit more to get some revenge. I would have done it anyway had I not thought it through properly and decided not to ruin my perfect relationship with Draco.

"Well, that would be nice to have you do that for me and have him look like that but you just don't understand the complex thing that is my revenge. Please, will you do this for me?" I gave him a pleading look and he smiled. Then he gave me a kiss.

"Yes, I will."

It was time for the implementation of the plan. I didn't actually have a plan, so to speak. I was just going to continue flirting and then just kiss him and then that would be the beginning of it all.

The next day I had breakfast with Draco and I left his place later on, just before noon. I was arriving home when I saw Craig on his doorstep, sipping on some coffee and reading his newspaper…with his shirt off. Thank Merlin I looked away or I probably would have crashed. This was my chance. I got out of the car, passed him a provocative glance and waited for him to return it. He winked at me and beckoned me over.

I wasn't sure whether I should at first, for some strange reason. I just heard warning bells going off in the back of my head, telling me not to go through with it. But, being me, I walked straight over there and waited for him to speak to me.

"Not so hostile anymore, are we?" He asked, raising his eyebrow suggestively.

"No one ever got anywhere by being hostile, now did they? I bet Albus Dumbledore never discovered the uses of dragon's blood by being hostile with everyone." What the hell was I thinking mentioning a wizard? He already thought I was weird; I just made him think I was bloody-well deranged.

He gave a hearty laugh. "You are so weird."

"Yeah. Just my crazy ways, I guess." I laughed quietly and nervously.

"That's what I like about you, Gin. You're so eccentric. By the by, I felt rather ashamed of what I said to you the other week. It was un-called for, I'm sorry." I smiled at him and he smiled back. Craig Parker was sorry for being mean to me. Gosh, saying it like that makes it sound like we were back in little-kid school.

"It's OK," He motioned for me to follow him inside and I did, choosing a rather comfy spot on his couch, "How is Gary, anyway?"

"Oh, he's OK. He's been really busy with work but I don't mind. I've seen that guy hanging around recently, the tall one. He a new boyfriend of yours?" He didn't seem suspicious or jealous, he sounded interested and for that I was thankful.

I nodded and threw him a small smile. "I knew him from school. We were…extremely friendly with each other on numerous occasions, in a manner of speaking." Thank Merlin for my quick wit, I wouldn't be anywhere without it.

"I'm not too sure I understand what you mean but I think we should change the subject now," He gave me a wary look and it gave me the idea that he thought by 'extremely friendly' I had meant, more than friends. Oh, God, now he thought I was easy, "How are Marie and Anna?"

"They're fine. They're out doing some shopping; Anna's getting some new clothes. What about you, did you actually get that job at Lièvre?" I was thankful for the change of subject. Then I suddenly started to remember why I was actually back to talking to this guy. I had to seduce him; I had to begin an affair with him. My heart started hammering wildly in my chest and my breath caught in my throat as I awaited his answer. How in Merlin's name was I going to do this?

"Yes, I did, thank you for asking. The people there are so kind and friendly. And Gary is really impressed with my work." I smiled genuinely at him. I was actually glad he was doing well for himself. Was getting revenge the wrong thing for me to be doing right now? "He's amazing in bed too; something that you have missed out on, Ginny. It's quite a loss on your part, don't you think?"

My smile slowly faded by I stopped it halfway, making me look like some weirdo. There it was. That was the reason for embarrassing this colossal arse. "A great loss, I do think. But Draco keeps me company, even if you won't."

He laughed at this and then sneezed loudly, making me jump. "Just a sneeze, Ginny. It's not the devil coming to get you."

A small girlish giggle left my lips. "Someone's thinking of you."

A mildly confused expression crossed his face. "What's that mean, then?"

"Well, my family used to say that whenever you sneeze, it means someone is thinking of you." Go me; I just created the illusion that my family were all as weird as me.

"That's so cool. I wish my family were like that." Again, at that statement, I got the feeling I was doing the wrong thing; retaliating when I shouldn't have been. But even then, I heard the reason that I was getting revenge on someone who was a majestic arsehole. "But I guess being normal and regular is more suited to me. I think everyone should leave the whole being weird thing to you, right?"

I nodded and stood. "I must be going now, Craig. It was lovely to catch up with you and I'll see you another time. Bye."

I couldn't believe it. I had chickened out. Oh, Draco would laugh at this. I was too scared. I had lost my nerve. I can't have wanted revenge that bad, can I? But, the thing is, I do want revenge. I want to get that guy so bad that he'll cry. I'll do it. I will. Next time, I promise myself.

**End.**



**Review.**


	17. Crunch Time

**This chapter promises to be longer.**

Chapter 17

"I can't say I'm not relieved or surprised. This plan was destined to fail, in my opinion." Draco looked at me half-sympathetically, half-mockingly. We were walking through the village near his house, looking at all the beautiful gardens and shops that were on offer.

I made a sound of indignation. "It hasn't failed. I just lost my nerve was all."

"Oh, so you've not given up then?" He asked hopefully. I knew he resented me doing this whole thing. And I knew I shouldn't have been doing it. But I had to. It was my responsibility to see to it that Craig Parker was embarrassed.

"No, of course not. The Weasley's are a family that rarely give up. I'm having some dinner at his house tonight and that's when I'll do it."

Now it was his turn to make a sound of indignation. "Tonight? I was going to treat you to homemade stuff tonight. And Racquel was wondering if you two could go shopping together beforehand, while I was cooking."

I felt embarrassed and uncomfortable at this, and so I rightly should have. It was easy for me to see why Draco was getting jealous and offended; I was his girlfriend and was going to have dinner with another man. Still, I reassured myself that this revenge had to be done and that Draco was the one who had agreed to the plan. "Oh, I'm sorry, Draco! Can't you make it tomorrow night? And tell Racquel I promise to go shopping with her as well. I've taken quite a shine to her."

"Tomorrow night I need to go clean the bookstore up; I've rather been neglecting it lately. Next week we can do it, OK? But for now, I have to go. Bye, Gin." He placed a rigid kiss on my cheek and walked away leaving me standing alone looking dumb-founded.

That's what you get when you need retribution, I guess: a stiff kiss and an empty goodbye. I can't say I didn't deserve it.

I left the village and headed for home in my car, my cheek stinging from Draco's kiss. It was around midday so I stopped at Alex's Ice creams for a treat as I hadn't been there in a while. After tasting my favourite cookies and cream one, I gave myself a mental note to tell Draco about this place. That is, of course, if he was still with me. For an optimist, I was thinking very pessimistically.

I picked Anna up from school a while later and we went home, stopping to grab something for tea on the way home.

"What are you making tonight, Ginny?" Anna asked as she shut the front door behind me and sat at the breakfast bar, watching me place all the shopping away.

"Your Mum decided that you and her were going to make some lemon rice and honey soy chicken." I put a bottle of chardonnay in the freezer and put the jug on for some hot chocolate.

"Oh," She sounded a little disappointed, "so you aren't staying to have it with us, then?"

I stopped what I was doing and looked at her sympathetically. I knew she doted on me and sometimes it broke my heart to see her sad little face. "Not tonight. Sorry, Anna. Craig's asked me over for some tea at his place. I could hardly refuse; he was practically on his knees, love."

"Oh well. We're having a really nice dessert that _you're_ going to miss out on. Your choice, Ginny." She smiled cheekily at me and I poured her a hot cup of cocoa.

"I'm sure I'll be able to do without dessert for once, Anna. Drink up while it's warm. Your Mum'll be home soon."

I walked over to the television and turned it onto the radio channel so we could listen to something nice. "Have you got something nice to wear tonight, anyway?"

I smiled at her, slightly confused. "Why would I need something nice to wear? It's only dinner with Craig."

She let out a small laugh. "You want to impress him though, don't you? You like him."

"Anna, I'm with Draco now. I thought you knew that…?"

She giggled again. "Yeah, but you like Craig too."

Little girls can be so intuitive sometimes. "Not anymore, Anna."

She lifted her eyebrow suggestively. "Oh really? Then why are you going to dinner with him?"

Annoyance came into my tone now. "We're just friends, Anna. Stop being so…so…irritating, OK? Drink your hot chocolate and be quiet please."

She was silent for the rest of the night and never spoke another word to me, except for goodnight when I left for Craig's. I had gotten annoyed with her on previous occasions but never had I told her to be quiet. I guess she just wasn't used to discipline coming from me.

"Everything's ready and out for dinner, Mrs. Peacock. Have a good night." I smiled at her politely, shutting the door behind me.

I looked over to Craig's house and sighed, crestfallen at what I saw. Gary's car was parked out the front, shining even though there was no sun out any longer. I walked over to his house and knocked on the door, waiting patiently for him to greet me like a real host should. I no longer walked in after pausing for a bit, I waited like a good friend should. Plus, I especially didn't want a repeat of the last time I had walked in and Gary's car had been parked outside.

"Ginny, hi! Come in, come in. I invited Gary for dinner too." He smiled (was that a sparkle of viciousness I spotted in his eyes?) at me and I walked in as he shut the door.

I smiled kindly but not in a friendly manner at Gary and he nodded, a tiny smile on his lips. "I recognized your car outside. How are you doing?"

"Fine, fine, thank you. And yourself?"

"Great, thanks." I sat down opposite him and said nothing more until Craig called to us to sit at the table.

"Pasta puttanesca tonight, Ginny. Made especially by Gary and I earlier. Enjoy!" He slid a plate in front of me and I waited for him to sit down too.

"Smells great, Craig. Thanks." We all started eating and I couldn't help but notice that Gary was looking very resentful and sending me bitter looks from the other side of the table. He wasn't even trying to disguise his distaste with me in front of Craig.

I cleared my throat nervously later when we were all sitting down after a silent dinner. The jealousy that Gary was emanating was as thick as cookie dough and Craig could clearly sense it too. He looked at me admiringly when Gary stood and announced he was leaving and I smiled at him.

I breathed a sigh of relief as soon as the door was shut and Craig turned around, staring at me apologetically. "I appreciate what you did, Gin. Not many friends would have done that for another person."

"I guess Gary didn't really want me here tonight but I put up with it." I smirked at him and he came forth and hugged me.

"He wasn't too keen on the idea, no. Coffee?" I nodded and he made himself busy in the kitchen.

After a few minutes were we sat a little close together and guilt began its assault on my stomach.

"Have you had a good day then?" He asked. I could tell he wasn't actually interested in my day but I explained it anyway.

"It was alright. I met the most arrogant woman in the mall earlier though. What about you?" And then it occurred to me. Would I have to pretend to him that we Draco and I were breaking up? Surely not; it wouldn't have any effect on the plan (which I had now christened 'Objective: Revenge') whether Craig thought we were dating or not. And plus, he would now see that I could very easily be spontaneous.

"Fine."

We were silent for a while and Craig edged closer, putting his arm around me and permeating me with his scent. I breathed it in without looking too much like I was sniffing him. The guilt that was rampaging my stomach had moved on to somewhere in my bowels; I felt slightly sick even with Craig's toxic cologne surrounding me.

He pulled my head towards him so it was facing him full on and he stared into my eyes. "You have the most amazing eyes." He said and then he placed his lips on my, his hand still at my chin.

I was supposed to enjoy a kiss from someone like him. This time I didn't even care that his tongue had been connecting with Gary's earlier; I wanted to enjoy it so much. I was trying to put into the kiss and then all of a sudden I felt a cold, horrible, painful, agonizing, excruciating stab in my chest. My free hand (the other was holding my coffee) flew straight to my chest and I pulled out of the kiss, bending over in agony as my breath caught it my throat.

"Ginny, are you OK?" Craig asked, looking at me with a caring expression.

I nodded and through gritted teeth I said, "I think it's just heartburn." And I actually thought it was at first. Then I closed my eyes and Draco flashed across them. It wasn't heartburn, I realised. It was my instinctive reaction to kissing someone that wasn't Draco. A shock of realisation flooded through me. _I love Draco Malfoy_. I loved him so much that it physically hurt my heart to kiss someone else. The pain subsided, as if it was just a warning indication from my heart to my brain, telling me that I loved him.

I sat up and opened my eyes. "I'm fine now." And then I did something utterly stupid. My mind was telling me, screaming to me '_get out of there and get to Draco_'. But I just didn't. I didn't. I stayed and continued kissing Craig, even when my heart was yearning for Draco and I was imagining that I was kissing him instead of carrying out the foolish 'Objective: Revenge'. I let my will take over my heart and I stayed. I allowed my want for revenge to take over. I had to accomplish this revenge, I kept telling myself.

I didn't stay much longer after the kissing session, even though my heart was throbbing and I felt absolutely sick to the extent that I nearly threw up when I got in. The remorse was still running riot throughout me and I went straight to bed when I got, without a single word to either of the two people I was living with.

The next morning, while I was still in bed, I phoned Draco and we chatted a bit about all sorts of things. I stayed in my pyjama's until at least because I felt so horrible about the previous nights' events. How was I ever going to keep this affair going? I couldn't even handle an hour with the man I was pretending to be into.

I texted Draco throughout the rest of the day and stayed on the phone with him while he was at the bookstore cleaning. I had planned to see Craig again but I couldn't bring myself to go near him, not when kissing him meant I had to endure pain like that again.

**Mmmm, keep reading peeps.**


	18. It Begins

**Cheers for the reviews peoples…ahem joke ahem.**

**Is anyone even reading my story? Not meaning to sound mean or anything (although slightly annoyed).**

**Chapter 18**

I didn't want to continue the affair, though I did. I did it against my better judgement and I can't say I'm too happy with myself. For a week I managed, somehow, to ignore Craig nearly completely and I saw as much of Draco as I could.

We sat at the bookstore sometimes and had lunch together other times and some days we just went for random drives to random little villages that we never even knew existed.

I managed to keep up with my responsibilities at home as well, though. Anna was still not at all pleased with me for raising my voice slightly and even mine and Mrs. Peacock's relationship had begun to diminish. We weren't staying up to watch movies and eat ice cream as frequently anymore, and she would simply tell me things that needed doing with a solid voice, devoid of any emotion. I had no idea what had come over them. I didn't know whether it was the windy April weather or my absence from the house on a regular basis. Whatever the cause for it was, I didn't like the cold shoulder I was getting from either of them.

On the cold evening of Thursday the 8th of May, I was sitting in Craig's living room, snuggled up with a hot cup of cocoa, a warm blanket and my favourite weekly crossword magazine. I was extremely reluctant in crossing the small street originally; I did a 360 I don't how many times.

Craig was flicking through the TV channels in a bored manner, wearing a tight jersey and his hair was (bearing a striking resemblance to the day I had first met him) tousled up carelessly.

"Craig, what's a nine-letter word for retribution?" I asked casually before chewing on the end of my pen in concentration. I felt the tiniest twinge of an association with myself and the word I was looking for.

"No idea. Honestly, Ginny, I came last in English when I graduated. You'd get a better answer if you asked my pet fish."

I looked up at this. "You have a pet fish?" Never in the few months since February (which seemed so long ago now) had I ever seen or heard of a pet fish.

"Use to. He's long gone now. That's why you'd get a better answer." He smiled at me and sat back, finally content now with what he was watching.

I laughed quietly and looked back down at the page. I had the funniest feeling in side me. It was saying that people who commit adultery don't act like a normal boyfriend and girlfriend would; for example they probably wouldn't be doing what Craig and I were currently doing: watching TV and doing crosswords. I'd no idea where on earth I got the crazy notion from, possibly from watching too many movies but it just felt to me like this was something that Draco and I should have been doing. Craig and I were just supposed to kiss and hug and not be seen together in public.

It felt so wrong what I was doing. I kept imagining that it was Draco sitting with me, watching TV and helping me (or not helping me) complete a crossword. But it wasn't, it was Craig. Draco was probably sitting up watching TV, thinking of me as he so often told me he did.

Craig put his arm around me and pulled me closer without disrupting my crossword. I could smell his cologne again and it began to make me feel somewhat sick.

I had reached the stage in my crossword where I found it complicated every time. "Ah, I give up." I threw the crossword and the pen onto the coffee table in front of me, sighing as I did so.

"Calm down, Gin. It's just a crossword." He pulled me even closer before taking his arm away from me and grabbing my hand in his. I felt extremely uncomfortable in the current situation, not just physically.

Then we started kissing once more and when we broke apart, I noticed a leering glint in his eye. It was an unnerving sparkle and it made me feel even more uncomfortable when we began kissing again. He tasted sweet and sharp, like cinnamon. I marked the cinnamon taste as his taste. It was his, and for that reason I have never touched cinnamon again. I've never tasted it since.

The next day I went to Draco's for dinner with Racquel as well. It was her last night in France; she would be moving on to England the next day to go and see Draco's great-aunt Belle. Just as Draco had told me, Racquel and I went into the city for a while, finding beautiful pieces of clothing to wear and a present from her to Draco, thanking him for his hospitality.

She was the sweetest girl, only just turned 21 and she made me laugh with her sly humour and digs at her brother. She had so many stories to tell about him and they brought tears of joy to my eyes to hear them.

We passed a small little shop that was full fit to burst with rings, pendants, bracelets, anklets and earrings. "Oh, Ginny! Please can we go into that one? It looks magnificent!"

So we entered the shop. It was a small one with shelves to the ceiling that were teetering with jewellery. A familiar woman with shawls pulled around her and great big glasses that made her look like a fly was standing at the counter, swaying ever so slightly. Her hair was a mixture of grey and white. She had a wrinkled face and when I got closer she stunk of sherry.

Realisation hit me as if a bucket of ice-cold water had been poured over me. Fortunately, Racquel busied herself at the window which was home to a lot of beautiful necklaces while I walked towards my old Divination Professor. "Trelawney?" I asked tentatively.

She seemed to come out of the trance she had been in and her eyes snapped up to meet my own. "Yes, child? You know of me?"

Racquel was still preoccupied perusing the front window and I stepped closer to the teacher I had enjoyed learning from so much. I cleared my throat. Just how would I remind her of Hogwarts without letting on to Racquel who was just feet away? "Um, yes. I was…" I cleared my throat again, "I was a student of yours. You probably won't remember me; I'm—"

"Ginny Weasley, yes. I recognised you. Is all well with you, dear?"

It was then that I noticed her neck, fingers and wrists were covered in jewellery of all colours and sizes. I nodded and smiled genuinely. "Everything's fine. What about you?"

She made a small indiscernible noise in her throat which I didn't know what to make of and she blinked. "Oh, yes, good, thank you," She leant forward and I leaned in to hear her as she whispered, "Muggle, is she?"

She was signalling Racquel behind me, still immersed in the fine jewellery that was on sale. "Yes, yes."

She smiled and looked a lot like a frog now instead. "I appreciate the situation you're in. Perhaps you would like to catch up another time, when you are not so burdened with someone else?" She forced a small card with her number on it and I was reminded pleasantly of when Draco and I had met each other again, "Call me, sweet child and we can see each other again in different situations."

I nodded again and smiled at her, backing away to rejoin Racquel. She didn't look at me, but seemed very interested in a ring she was trying on. "You knew her, I take it?"

"Yeah. She used to teach me when I was younger."

Racquel finally looked up and smiled. "What did she teach? She looks strange; she could be related to Draco."

I chuckled and then blurted some random teaching profession. "She was…a history teacher."

Did Muggle schools teach that? I wasn't sure but I vaguely remembered Anna mentioning history at school.

"Definitely looks historic, doesn't she?"

Now Racquel was also handling a necklace with a large ruby on the end. "She wasn't too old when she taught me. I loved her classes."

"Teacher's pet." Racquel said, smiling at me. "I'm getting these, you can wait outside for me, and I won't be a minute."

I walked outside into the warm sun as a strong gale threatened to blow me off my feet. I would have never believed that Trelawney was still around. I was, once again, sure that the war had managed to finish her off. I was happy to have seen her; she was my favourite teacher, aside from Harry and the DA.

After a few seconds Racquel came striding out with a thrilled look on her face. On her finger was the ring, shining intensely in the sun and around her neck was the beautiful necklace, with its ruby prompting a faint memory of the Gryffindor points at Hogwarts.

"You look pleased." I stated and we started walking to where my car was parked. It was beginning to get late and Draco expected us to be back by 5pm.

"Oh, I am. You mustn't tell Draco, though, Gin."

I looked at her slightly suspiciously. "Why?" I asked.

She winked. "He'd try and steal them off me."

I laughed at her and felt my phone vibrate in my bag over my shoulder. I pulled it out quickly to see if it was Draco calling to hurry us up and get home.

I was seriously disappointed at what I saw. "Hi, Craig." I said, not exactly trying my best to hide my displeasure. I noticed Racquel glancing at me apprehensively.

"Hey, sexy. Where are you? I went to your house hoping to see your face but all Marie said was that you were out."

I hesitated as Racquel and I got in the car and I sat down, car keys waiting in my hand to be put into action. "I am out. I'm with Draco."

"Oh, tell your boyfriend I say hi and then you can say your goodbyes to come and see me."

"I can't do that sorry, Craig. I'm too busy. I'll see you when I get in, OK?"

I put my phone away and huffed. Starting the car we drove off into awkward silence, neither of us spoke.

It wasn't until we were about five minutes away that Racquel asked the question that I knew she had been dying to ask for a while. "Who was that?"

I paused for a few seconds before deciding it was safe to tell her. It was an open-affair, after all. Then I backed out. "That was a friend of mine. He's such a pest sometimes."

"I know people just like that. My brother, for instance."

I sniggered a little as we pulled up outside his apartment building.

The evening got off to an enjoyable start; Draco had put together an entrée of shrimp cocktail and I was feeling happy. It was when Racquel and I were waiting for the main course with a glass of champagne in our hands that my phone vibrated _again_. It was Craig. No surprises there.

I was excused myself and answered it in the bathroom. "Craig, I've told you I'm busy with Draco. Please stop calling, you're interrupting the dinner he made himself."

"You think I give a shit that he made that dinner especially for you? I don't, Ginny, because I want you here with me. I'm the one you should be spending time with." He sounded malicious and it was a tone I did not like.

"Craig, you knew what you were getting yourself into when you started this whole affair with me. Draco is my boyfriend. You'll just have to deal with that, OK? Now, do me a favour and quit calling. I'm turning my phone off."

Just as I went to press the button I heard Craig yell "Don't you dare turn that phone of you bi—"

This was a side to Craig I had never seen, or rather heard. He had never gotten angry in front of me before and I didn't like it either.

Right before I opened the door I heard Racquel's muffled voice talking heatedly to Draco.

"Draco, this is crazy. How could you agree to something like that? It's insane. She's just using you to be greedy. One man isn't enough for her, don't you see that?"

I put my hopes on Draco not believing his sister. He knew my reasons; he knew I wasn't doing this to satisfy my greediness. "It's for her revenge. She's getting revenge on this bastard she knows."

I felt a rush of gratitude for Draco. And then Racquel piped up again. "Revenge? That's bullshit, Draco! How can you be so…so stupid! I'm sorry but it's true!"

I decided then that it was time to re-enter, pretending I hadn't heard anything and stop the argument from getting too intense.

I opened the bathroom door and found Racquel still sitting on the couch, red in the face and Draco standing in the kitchen, also red and looking angry. "Whoa, what's going on?" I asked, feeling stupid inside and hoping that I didn't look it.

Draco huffed and turned around. "Nothing, nothing's going on. Racquel's just being silly. Sit down, Gin, finish your drink."

Deciding that it was best not to play with Draco's temper I did what he said, choosing not to sit too close to Racquel as her temper was unknown territory to me.

"Are you two sure everything's alright? Do you want me to go so you can clear the air?" I figured that was the best thing for it as otherwise the dispute would have destroyed the evening.

"No, Ginny. It's fine. We just had a little disagreement, was all," Racquel patted the cushion right next to her with (what I deemed as) a genuine smile on her face. Feeling positive I slid closer and Draco turned around, his hands both occupied with plates filled high with food, "Is it ready?"

He nodded, now looking happy once more but I knew he would need some reassurance once Racquel had left. "If you'd care to sit yourselves down, dinner will be served in approximately one minute."

Racquel and I sat down opposite each other while Draco placed a steaming hot plate of chicken cordon bleu in front of each of us and a fresh bottle of ice cold champagne in the centre of the table.

He sat down at the head of the small table and smiled at both of us, although slightly less so at Racquel, for which I was wrongly thankful for as it meant that he had not believed a word of what she said.

Dinner for the last time with Racquel turned out to be a pleasurable affair. The three of us were very cheery and slightly tipsy by the end, so much so that Racquel ended up getting a taxi home.

When Draco and I were sitting together, warm and rosy, on the couch he whispered in my ear. "I love you, Ginny Weasley."

I smiled up at him and kissed him. I felt on top of the world and when Draco got up to put the glasses in the sink I turned my phone on discreetly and found that I had not one or two messages but 14. All but one were from Craig, making him unlucky number 13. The first few gave the general idea that he was angry at me, consisting of several nasty swear words and aggressive suggestions as to where I should put my phone and where Draco should go. The last one, however, was quite different and said that he was missing me and really needed to see me. So, I waited for Draco to sit back down and then I told him that I had to go and see Craig.

"Why? He can wait, can't he?" He asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Sorry, Draco, but for this revenge to work I need to be there to get him hooked."

I stood and Draco didn't move. "Revenge my rear-end," He mumbled, crossing his arms like a little boy, "bye."

I sat back down at once, determined that he didn't get Racquel's ideas in his head. "Draco, I could never do that to you. I want to be with you and you alone but…but this is just something I have to do, OK? I'll call you when I get in."

I leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on his lips before leaving him sitting with his arms crossed and looking away from me.

I didn't expect Craig to be up at 11pm but when I got to his I went straight in and found him awake watching television. He sat bolt upright and stared at me. "Hi." He said, standing up and passing me a small smile.

"Sorry I couldn't come earlier." I said, walking forwards and sitting down, placing my bag on the floor, "you shouldn't have stayed up for me."

He sat down again, staring at me. "It's fine." And then he kissed me and I returned the kiss. I sat back and leant my head on his arm, feeling seriously tired. We sat for about an hour, just leaning on each other in silence until my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi. You said you'd call." It was Draco.

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm still at Craig's. I'll call you back once I'm home." I went to hang up.

"Can't you go home now? What are you doing there?"

I felt a little foolish. "Just sitting here, nearly falling asleep."

"Get home now, Ginny. I want to talk to you when you're alone."

"You'll have to wait, Draco. I'm with Craig, OK?"

I hung up, feeling absolutely horrible. That was just the start.

**END CHAPTER 18**


	19. An Affair to Remember

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews..! They made me very very happy :D**

**Chapter 19**

The next few days passed by in a similar way. If I was with Draco, Craig would be bothering me and calling me, wanting me to come and see him and if I was spending time with Craig then Draco would be calling me instead. And whenever I wasn't with either of them they would both be texting me and calling me. I never received another of Craig's aggressive rages and he was quite careful to side step any inclination towards talking about the subject.

When I was sent out by Mrs. Peacock (who was still being very difficult and rigid) to get some extras for tea a week later I grabbed a block of chocolate for Craig and I to feast on also. Our little 'kissing sessions' -- as I had christened them -- were continuing nearly every night. He'd never taken it any further and for that I was thankful as I had promised Draco that it would be only kissing and I was determined to keep that promise.

Once I had dropped the things for tea off, I seized the chocolate and went over to Craig's. He opened the door and I smiled. He didn't.

"Craig?" I asked, feeling both concerned and cautious.

He motioned for me to sit down and I did, placing the chocolate on the bench as I did.

"Craig?" I asked again.

He came and stood in front of me, looking down at me with what looked like the remains of tears in his eyes (although I was sure it looked more like jealousy). "I want you to end it." Was all he said.

"End what?" I asked, perplexed.

"I want you to end your relationship with Draco."

My first reaction to this demand was that, pure and simple, Craig had gone insane. He must have had a bad knock to the head. That explained the tears in his eyes.

Following this, I realised they weren't tears of pain but in fact it was more of a jealous shine. He had grown a little green monster and wanted me to do something about it. The first stage of the plan had been fulfilled. It gave me a great feeling of satisfaction and smugness. Of course, I then figured that I would have to answer him; I couldn't just look smug and leave.

…but what would I say? Should I give in to the demand and pretend to get rid of Draco? Should I refuse to do anything that he wanted me to do? I was at a loss. Satisfaction soon turned to loss of nerve.

I decided to, firstly, assume that Craig was indeed insane. "Craig, don't be so stupid. I can't do that."

"Why not? Why shouldn't I be the only one you spend you're time with? You love me, don't you?"

I was frozen. He honestly believed I loved him? When all we basically did was kiss? He was out of his mind. I couldn't lie to him and tell him I did love him, I couldn't do that to him. It was downright immoral and I wasn't a dishonest person. "I—Draco was…well, he was with me first. You have a point but I won't get rid of a person in my life just because you're jealous, Craig, so you can put that thought out of your mind."

"Whatever, Ginny. You know, this is some messed-up shit, this is. I'm surprised Draco doesn't know what's going on between us. You're so uncontrolled with the way you speak about us to him. He must be one dumb person."

"Don't speak like that about someone you don't know, Craig. And Draco believes me that nothing is going, he's covered."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure. The amount of times that you tell him you're with me, I'm astounded that he hasn't put two and two together yet."

It angered me the way he was speaking about Draco and I wanted to pummel the crap out of Craig for doing it, it enraged me so much. "If you must really know, he is slightly suspecting but he loves me and he trusts me."

Craig let out a wounding guffaw, it crushed me. "He _loves_ you? I doubt he even knows what love is! That's the biggest pile of horse crap I've heard in a while." He laughed again, his eyes looking cold and cruel.

I stood, incensed beyond belief. "Draco knows more about love than you ever will. He's ten times the man you are and you…you've turned into a pathetic and jealous man."

I strode from the house, fuming, my face feeling hot and my hands curled into balls. I knew he was watching me walk away but I didn't go back to Mrs. Peacock. I didn't think I could stand seeing anyone apart from Draco. I walked down the street and around to the park where he and I had once picnicked. I sat on a swing and watched some children play on the slides in their coats and gloves. I suddenly realised that it was quite cold, the wind was bitter and I didn't have any warm clothing on other than my three-quarter sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. The weather angered me even more; it was May so where was the hot weather we had been receiving last year?

I shivered on the swing and hugged my arms around myself. I heard someone walking up behind me but didn't turn around to look. I already knew who it was. "I'm sorry for the things that I said, Ginny. They were uncalled for."

I stood up and turned to look at Craig. He actually did look sorry and that's why I hugged him. "I'm sorry too." I lied.

"How about we go back to mine and devour that chocolate then?"

It started raining heavily as we walked. "Sure. I'd love to." I lied again.

To be entirely honest, the only thing I was interested in doing at that time was holding Draco's warm hand in mine and feeling his warm breath on my neck. What I was doing was the complete opposite.

We polished off the chocolate together and I went back home to baby-sit Anna while Mrs. Peacock went out with some of her friends from work. While I was watching a boring kids movie with Anna, I decided that it was time to get the last part of the revenge over and done with. I needed to humiliate him…show him up…how was I going to do that?

I thought for a solid two hours; Anna and I finished the movie, we both had some ice cream and then I sent her to bed but still my mind was working away like it never had before. And then, when I was curled up listening to the soothing sounds of Norah Jones and rain, I realised that I would have to tell him, Craig, that Draco and I were finished. And then…and then I'd let him find Draco and I together somewhere…and see us actually together. And something had to be done about Gary. Maybe Gary could have an affair too? But how on earth was I going to do that? After all, I didn't know very many gay/bi men at all…in fact I didn't know any. Especially any that would go for someone as…different as him.

Well, at least one element of the revenge was set: Draco and I were going to 'break-up' and then Craig would realise that I had pulled one over him. I had gotten the better of him. Just thinking about seeing his face filled me with a kind of ecstatic anticipation.

The rain persisted for the next week and didn't at all seem as if it was going to let up. The following Saturday I was with Draco at my place while Anna was with Breena and Mrs. Peacock was upstairs sleeping. I still hadn't told him about my next idea for finishing the revenge. I finally chose that now was as good a time as ever so I sat him down with a cup of coffee and told him of the illusion that Craig would soon be under.

His reaction was…not quite what I expected. "No. No! Ginny, I mean this when I say no!"

I didn't quite see why he was being so complicated. "What's the problem? You do realise we won't _actually_ be splitting up, right?"

He rolled his eyes and pushed my hand away from his arm. He stood. "Of course I know that. Can't you see though, Ginny? This means I won't be able to come around here whenever I want and kiss you in public. I'll be giving up those things that I love doing!"

"Well, you wouldn't be able to come here but you can still kiss me in public! And I can go to your place and we can go out for dinner and allsorts!"

He sighed a big frustrated sigh and ran his hands through his hair, making it look irresistible, before sitting down, his head in his hands. "There's another thing." He mumbled into his hands.

"What is it?" I asked with a caring look on my face as I put my arms around his body, comforting him.

"If he thinks that…that we're not together anymore then he'll be compelled to…to try and… well, to try and have sex with you. I couldn't stand that." He lifted his head and stared at me with anger burning in his eyes. "He'll try and take advantage of you."

I almost laughed at this; he was being so silly. Although I wouldn't put the deed past Craig, I knew I wouldn't let him get anywhere near me. "Oh come on, Draco, you're being stupid."

"Oh now I'm the one being stupid?! This whole idea of revenge is stupid! You were stupid for ever putting it into action!"

I was taken aback. "You agreed to it, Draco! You knew what you were getting yourself into when you told me it was OK!"

"What _I_ was getting myself into? Anyway, I wouldn't have agreed to it if I'd known I'd have to put up with crap like this! He's going to try and have sex with you, Ginny! I won't be a part of this."

I was unsure at what he meant by that. And as he walked to the door I asked him, "Well, what do you mean by that?"

"I mean that us—" He made little bunny-ear movements with his fingers "—_splitting up_ is not just an illusion. If you're going to tell him something like that then it might as well be true. It means that this sucks, Ginny, and we're through."

And just like that Draco Malfoy walked out of my life. It wasn't forever, although at that moment in time like it and I felt as if the whole world had ended and I felt like crawling into a corner to die. He slammed the door behind him and I crumpled into a heap on the floor, openly bawling like a baby.

How had it happened? How had I let things get this bad so that he would have to get rid of me? I came to one conclusion: it was all Craig's fault. It was one of the most indirect things that I had ever heard of but it made sense to me. If Craig hadn't been a complete arsehole then I would have had no need at all to get revenge. Everything at that moment seemed like a dream. It didn't seem that something this horrible could have happened in real life. I pinched myself and winced. This was not a dream of any kind. This was real, it was happening. Draco had dumped me all because of my stupid ideas for getting revenge on some guy. He, Draco, had suggested some perfectly reasonable and rational ways of getting my own but I had to go with mine, the most foolish idea of them all.

The shock of what had happened kept washing over me in waves of misery and despair, threatening to sweep me away. Draco, the one I loved and cared for and valued over all, was gone from my life. He was never going to walk back through that door. I was never going to see that smile on his face, or the crinkles at his eyes whenever he laughed. He was never going to kiss me or hug me again and worst of all I would never find the courage in myself to even talk to him.

I sat for a few minutes; weeping loudly with my knees pulled up to my chest and my arms wrapped around them until Mrs. Peacock came downstairs and came to my aid. She heaved me off the floor and pulled me onto the couch where she rocked me in her arms like a mother would her baby.

After 10 minutes of my repeated noisy sobs I managed to calm down and finally went quiet. Mrs. Peacock finally spoke. "What's happened, Ginny?" She asked in a caring voice that only her and my mother possessed.

"It's D—Draco." Just saying his name aloud set me off again.

"What's he done this time, love?"

I shook my head, still moaning into her arms. "It's m—me. My f—fault."

I suddenly felt extremely childish. It was so stupid of me to cry like this, as if I was only two years old. I mean, it was only a break-up, why was I so distraught over it? There were plenty more free, straight men in the world.

There'll be no more like Draco, though. He was one of a kind.

"Ginny, darling, you're being silly. Sit up and tell me what he's done."

I wiped my now puffy face and sat up, looking at Mrs. Peacock through bleary eyes. "I was s—so stupid. He's g—gone. I p—pushed h—him away."

"Well—how?"

"It's t—too complicated to explain b—but he's gone! He's g—gone and he's never c—coming back!" I moaned and fell back, curling up into the fetal position as new tears wet my face again.

I knew that there wasn't much Mrs. Peacock could say to make me feel any better so she just patted my shoulder and got up to make me a fresh cup of strong coffee. I knew there wasn't much that anyone could do. The only two people who could fix this unbearable mess were me and Draco. I sure as hell wasn't about to go talking to him and I knew Draco didn't want to see me again at all. The despair and abandonment I was feeling was unbearable; I could barely comprehend that the one I loved was gone from my life. I didn't want to do anything except have him back in my life. But…I couldn't. I just couldn't.

I kept crying out, moaning for Draco in my sleep that night. I knew I did because both Mrs. Peacock and Anna told me of it the following morning. Draco disturbed my dreams frequently throughout the following weeks and I couldn't stop them, I had no control. He would either take me back or laugh in my face at all my crying. They were horrible nightmares that wouldn't go away at all.

The days that followed were full of fresh tears and a complete overlook to the fact that there was I man I was supposedly having an affair with across the road. I made sure Craig never saw me when I was taking Anna to school in the mornings and when I was picking her up, nor when I was going out. Although now -- and the thought filled me, once again, with sadness, grief and unhappiness -- the only thing I was ever going out for was food. My days off were spent moping around the house either cleaning or watching day-time television; I no longer went shopping just for myself.

I knew it was extremely foolish of me to continue crying but I just felt as if I was in absolute despair. I made a point of never crying in front of Mrs. Peacock or Anna, although the occasional few tears would just leak out whenever I thought of Draco and sometimes Anna would notice. I knew that the crying was just going to make me even more depressed and make it harder to get over him but with every other thought of the day being Draco and my dreams being preoccupied by him, it was very hard not to cry. And the miserable wet weather didn't help either.

After one week of sulking about, I finally decided that it was time to show my face to Craig for what I knew was going to be the last time. I knocked on the door, the hood of my jacket pulled up.

"Hello stranger." He said when he opened the door, a smirk on his face. He stood back for me to walk in but I shook my head.

"It's over." I said before turning to walk away.

He grabbed my hand to stop me. "You mean us or you and Draco?"

I felt a pang in my heart at the name and found it very hard not to cry again. "You and me. We're finished. Goodbye, Craig." This time when I turned he didn't stop me. I wrenched my hand from his soft grasp for the last time and looked into his deep dark eyes, trying to get the message through that I was sorry but it had to be done. I don't think he got it.

When I was halfway across the street I heard his desperate yell. "But I loved you. Doesn't that mean anything?"

I didn't stop to answer, that would have made it worse. I already had one heartache to deal with, I didn't need another. I could tell he didn't love me; his idea of love was kissing. That was completely different to my ideas. He didn't love me; he just needed me in his life. That's what made the revenge concluded. It wasn't what I thought it was going to be but it was done and finished and over with.

I had succeeded in making Craig feel bad and empty and, I must admit, it didn't fill me with any feeling of satisfaction or smugness but just made augmented the idea that Craig is a jerk who thinks he knows what love is.

I got in and for the first time in a week I felt happy. Not content or at ease but happy that I was, at long last, free of Craig Parker. I suppose, in a way, he had been a semi-good friend. Not one who I would turn to in times of need but certainly one who I could talk casually with. And occasionally commit adultery with too.

**Getting kinda sad, ain't it? There's plenty more to come so keep reading my friends. That was quite long wasn't it? Longest chapter yet, in fact. 3, 160 words, fantatic. Keep reading :)**


	20. Winning Draco Malfoy

**Sorry for the wait. The internet is very gay at the moment. Hehe, my little desktop assistant just turned into a flower.**

**Chapter 20**

My life was very depressing as soggy May turned into soggy June. I spent most of the day alone in the house cleaning, my thoughts shifting all the time to Draco and how, at different times in the day, we would have been doing various things had we still been together. I stopped crying as much but I think maybe that was because my eyes ran out of tears. I lost a lot of sleep though; I would lay awake at night thinking of how much I regretted everything that I had done in the past few weeks and months.

I still knew that, as much as I tried, Draco knew I was bad news. He believed me to be bad news. I guess he thought that, because of one bad decision on my part, I could only bring strife and dilemmas in the future. I suppose it was partly true. Problems just seemed to pop up out of the ground whenever I was near. In fact, I didn't actually blame Draco for letting me go. I'm actually surprised he didn't do it sooner.

"Mrs. Peacock, do you need any extras from the store? I'm going to get something for dinner." I was at the door, the hood of my jacket over my head, ready for the torrential rain outside.

"No thanks, darling. Wait there a moment; I need to speak to you."

I was, to a certain extent, thankful for the trouble I was experiencing. The invisible wall that had been placed between Mrs. Peacock and I had disappeared ever since Draco broke up with me and I was glad that we could talk like the good friends we were.

Mrs. Peacock came down the stairs and walked towards me, her arms outstretched waiting for a hug. I gave her one, just to satisfy her. "Is everything alright, dear?" She asked, patting my head. She had been hugging me on an off since the break-up.

"Yes, I'm fine now." I wasn't.

"Good, good. Have you gotten over him, then?"

"I have." I hadn't.

"Yes, that's good. You know he's just bad news, don't you?"

"He is." He wasn't. "There's plenty more fish in the sea." There wasn't.

We said goodbye and I ran to the car, noticing out of the corner of my eye that Craig was, once again, peering nosily through his blinds. He had been doing that for a while and it wasn't annoying; he was just an unwanted presence at the back of my mind. One thing was slightly unnerving though: how did he know when I was coming out of the house? I figured he was just continually staring out the window, waiting for me to appear. I smiled when I sat in the car. The revenge _had_ worked. He was lusting after me and I didn't want any of it. Although, the revenge had also completely ruined my relationship with Draco so that was a minor drawback.

My attitude had changed since a few weeks previously, though. I wanted to see Draco, talk to him at least. So I started shopping at all the places that I knew Draco shopped at. The supermarkets, butchers and bakeries were all our haunts anyway but Alex's Ice Cream shop was a no-go. Draco's ice creams were bought from this tall butch woman called Francesca.

I pulled up outside the butcher and ran inside, bending over to take my hood off without my hair getting messed up. I slowly straightened up, noticing a really cute butt across the store. The owner of the cute butt turned around as I stood properly and I realised it was Draco.

The first thing I noticed about his appearance was how tired he looked. He had dark bags under his eyes, just as I did but he was missing the same bloodshot eyes as mine.

I was suddenly very nervous, my fingers shook slightly and I started sweating profusely. I didn't know what to do. I had this sudden urge to kiss him but I didn't act on it. "Hi." I said shortly.

He looked slightly taken aback that I had addressed him so abruptly. He seemed to look as though we should be acting normally, as though he hadn't walked out on me a few weeks previously, ending our relationship and leaving me empty. "Hi." He replied, just as shortly.

The butcher silently sidled out from behind the counter and into his back room; leaving us to stare at each other, neither of us daring to lose the staring contest we had started.

I didn't dare take the conversation further for fear breaking down in front of him. Finally he spoke: "How are you?"

I knew he wasn't inquiring to my physical health but I still asked him to be sure. "What do you mean?"

Any outsider would have considered this question completely stupid but Draco wasn't any outsider, he was Draco. "How are you? In regards to…us."

"OK." My days of emptiness and misery had turned me into a liar; first lying to Mrs. Peacock and now this. Then a thought occurred to me: why was I lying to him? I wanted him back; I wanted to win his trust and his love again so why wasn't I telling him how much I had cried over him, how much I needed his presence in my life?

"Good." He motioned the single chicken fillet in his hand. "Just getting some chicken for tea. Best be off, I need to…" He mumbled something incoherent as he walked past me without a second glance. A caught a whiff of his strong cologne and found myself weak at the knees.

Hoping I didn't collapse, I waited for him to leave and then fell into the chair that was placed on the far wall for customers. Well, that certainly didn't go according to plan, although his interest in how I was doing certainly gave me a ray of hope. I just prayed it wasn't a false hope.

I was at last able to stand as the butcher came back into view smiling a genuine smile. "What was it—are you OK, deary? You look awfully pale."

I nodded, lying once again to a near-stranger. I don't really remember exactly what I did next. Getting some meat, completing the rest of the shopping and going home is rather a blur to me as my only thoughts were of Draco; how his eyes crinkled at the sides whenever he laughed because of me (and only me); how he would put his arm around me whenever we got near other men; and how when he had been drinking he would always tell me how much he loved me. That part brought me to tears on the drive home.

When I pulled up in the drive I looked in my rear-view mirror at the house across the road. Craig was at the window. I wiped my face and checked I didn't look as though I'd been crying in the mirror before exiting the car and running inside with the groceries.

"Get everything, love?" Mrs. Peacock was sitting at the breakfast bar sipping on what was most probably hot, hot coffee. It made me jealous; I was freezing.

At that moment in time I didn't feel like talking to anyone. "Yep." I placed the shopping bags on the bench and ran up the stairs as quick as my legs would take me.

Anna was on the landing. Despite the fact that her Mother had started talking to me normally, Anna was still failing to acknowledge my presence. I gave her a small smile as I passed her and she didn't even look at me. I was too emotionally exhausted to even bother asking what her problem was. Perhaps it was some sort of vowed silence.

I doubted it.

Her silence blackened my already black mood even more and I entered my room, closed the curtains and flopped onto my bed, tears already falling from my eyes.

I wished for a lot of things that night. I wished Draco still loved me as he once did. I wished Draco could have been there to comfort me. I wished Draco could have been there kissing me. I wished that Craig didn't exist. But most of all I wished that I had never even bumped into Draco at all.

It might not make much sense but just think about it. If I had never met Draco at the café all those months ago (nearly a whole year) then none of this heartache I was experiencing would have happened. I would be a happy Ginny. Not this miserable mess with a stalker. I would have Anna talking to me normally. I would have been free to enjoy my 30th without any trouble. I would have been able to have a normal relationship with Craig. Sort of, anyway.

Even so, I did want to see Draco badly. My thoughts were getting so confused with one another. I had too many. They were all floating around in my head, bumping into each other and making me seriously confused.

One half…well, around 30 of me wanted to forget Draco all together and move on. 10 of me wanted to move back to England…but I knew that 10 was the amount that still mourned for my family and Hermione and Harry…basically the entire wizarding world. The other 60 was what was driving me after Draco.

And so it was that I decided to try as hard as possible to get Draco back. He was, after all, the second love of my like. Harry was the first and, essentially, the one that got away. That thought made me determined not to let the same thing happen with Draco.

The next day any thoughts of getting Draco back were pushed well out of my mind and my rare feeling of happiness was demolished when Anna finally let it all out. She finally explained to me in a very loud voice (which I didn't even know she possessed) why she had been ignoring me and making me feel bad.

It was a rainy Sunday morning (as usual) and Mrs. Peacock was out meeting a potential investor. I was busying myself, humming a tune whilst making pancakes for breakfast for Anna and I. Anna came downstairs, wearing her bunny pyjamas and ignoring my presence all together.

"I'm making pancakes if you want some. Chocolate and banana with banana-berry smoothies to wash it down. Are you interested?"

She didn't answer. That was expected though so I took it as a yes and continued humming. "What are you so cheerful for, anyway?" She asked, not turning around to speak to me to my face.

"Well, I think we can rule out that it's because of you. I have a reason to be happy, let's leave it at that."

Now she turned around, a nasty scowl on her face. "Must be a brilliant reason for it to have made you this happy. Finally."

And she turned around again, leaving me pondering her words and their meaning. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

She turned around again. "It _means_ exactly what I meant it to." With a slightly smug smile she turned around.

Yeah, because that helps. I thought over her words. They either had an alternate, hidden meaning or they were just words used in that way to attempt to hurt me. Well, she had clearly noted my miserable attitude over the past month so perhaps that was why she was ignoring me? It seemed a silly reason to ignore someone but then Anna was only young; she didn't understand fully how to manage situations.

"Do you mean to say that the reason you have been ignoring me for ages is because I've been down?" I asked not unkindly.

She sighed. "Yes, Ginny. That's the _entire_ reason."

What was with this girl this morning? "Oh good, because I was worried you were going to be vague about it all."

She scowled and stood up. Then she sat down at the breakfast bar, a foul look on her face. "Oh, all hail Ginny the Comedian!" She said sarcastically.

"Anna, just help me here! I'm trying to get back in your good books yet I don't know what the _hell_ I've done wrong to you!" I really wanted to get to the bottom of this whole thing and she most definitely was not helping.

Then she smiled; not a nice, pretty smile but one that made her look ugly. "Figure it out yourself, Ginny. It's not that hard; just think about it."

I was left to unscramble this mess with my mouth hanging open, dumbfounded. I could think of no reasons what-so-ever for her unusual behaviour. Then I recalled one day that I had scolded her. "Anna, is it because I told you off all those weeks ago?"

She let out an obviously forced laugh. "Of course."

"For gods' sake, Anna! Stop doing that!"

"Fine!" She yelled in that voice I mentioned before, "You want to know why?! Do you really want to know! Yes, it was partly because of your being miserable and yes, it was partly because you told me off but the real reason was that you've barely been showing your face around here!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"You're supposed to be my au pair, Ginny! You're supposed to baby-sit me! How can you expect to do that when you're out doing God knows what with those two guys?!"

I was utterly gobsmacked. She was an 8-year-old girl and clearly very mature for her age. I think she was honestly suggesting that I slept around. "Anna, I'm allowed a social life. I'm allowed a life outside of this house!"

"I know that, Ginny, but you could at least spend _some_ time around here. You're rarely ever here. Mum's noticed it too. She's even got another au pair lined up for when she gets rid of you. Why do you think she's gone out today?"

Her words stung me like a bee sting. How could Mrs. Peacock consider firing me? "You've got that part wrong, Anna. Your Mother's out with an investor for work."

Anna scoffed. "Since when has she ever gone out on a Sunday for work? She's interviewing other au pairs. Your time is over here, Ginny. You're nothing to us anymore. You might as well just leave us alone in peace and go off with that Drake guy."

She walked back upstairs as tears flooded my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. I didn't want to believe what she was saying yet it made sense. Mrs. Peacock had never gone out on a Sunday before because of work. Anna's cruel words resounded in my head, echoing as if she was still standing in front of me, yelling. I didn't know she held so much malice and cruelty. I'd always been quite fond of her but now she was giving off the impression that she absolutely loathed me. The thought that sickened me the most was that _I_ had caused her to be like this. My absence had made her hate me.

I needed to talk to someone. I couldn't talk to Mrs. Peacock; Anna had made it obvious that they didn't want me around them anymore. And then it occurred to me that I didn't really have many friends. I had Mrs. Peacock and that was about it. That was it. So, basically I had absolutely no one to turn to right now, in my time of need. It made me cry even harder.

I guess I was just brilliant at pushing people away right now. First Craig (but that was destined for destruction right from the beginning anyway), then Draco, then Anna and now Mrs. Peacock. What the hell was wrong with me?

I wanted to talk to Draco. So I wrote a note to Mrs. Peacock, apologising to her for leaving Anna and saying I would explain my absence later, grabbed my keys and ran to the car.

I got about halfway when the car decided to go kaput. It just stopped. I got so frustrated and annoyed. "Fuck, not now!" I screamed, punching the steering wheel as I pulled over. Of course it would choose now to stop. That was just typical.

Well, I decided that there was only one thing for it so I got out and walked. Now, it was pouring with rain so, naturally, I became saturated within seconds. Draco lived at least 15 minutes away and that was by car so I calculated that it would take me 20 minutes if I ran and 30 if I walked. So I ran. At this point I was still crying but the tears were easily masked by the rain.

I ran until my legs felt like they were being stabbed by a thousand knives. It was the same sort of feeling that my heart was experiencing. Similar to the feeling I had felt whilst kissing Craig. I just wanted to see Draco and tell him how miserable I felt. My yearning and aching to see him consumed me until I was blind to everything else. In my eyes, no one stared as I ran passed them, invisible tears leaking down my face mixing with the rain. In my eyes, no one else in the world existed except Draco and me.

The pain of Anna's words was numbed but I still could hear them in my head. They evoked such a need to escape everything that I ran even faster, despite the immense pain in my legs.

I don't know why I needed to see Draco so bad. It was those words that had torn me apart. I couldn't explain it.

I reached the lift that took me straight up to Draco's apartment. I was dripping wet as I stood impatiently, waiting for the lift to get to his level. An elderly woman stood with me, passing me evil looks as if I had harassed her.

The woman got off on the floor under Draco's. She looked me up and down before the lift doors shut again. Then the lift jolted into life once more.

Nervousness should have been making me feel sick at that point but my need to see Draco blocked any butterflies out. The lift doors opened and there was Draco leaning ever-so-casually against his doorframe. He straightened up when he saw me, his eyes wide in shock. I didn't blame him; I must have looked a sight.

"Ginny wha—"

"I, um, ha—had to see you. I needed someone to talk to."

He stood back for me to come in and I did. I didn't want to get his leather sofa wet so I stood, rather awkwardly so. He still looked shocked at my presence. "Why are you so…wet?"

"The car…" I muttered, "…car broke down. Sorry."

"Don't be. What's wrong?"

He motioned for me to sit down as he had just done but I shook my head. "The leather…don't want to get it wet. I just—just needed a person. Some—someone to talk to."

"Stop being silly, Ginny, sit down now. I'll make some hot chocolate and get you a blanket while you tell me what's wrong."

Why was he going to so much trouble over me? "I don't really know where to start. Anna -- you know Anna -- she was being so mean…saying nasty, nasty things."

"Like what?" He called from the kitchen.

"Just—just _horrible_ things. Saying that Mrs. Peacock wanted me gone and that she—she was finding a new au pair. Oh, Draco, what am I going to do?! I need to find a job!" I stood up, "Have you got a phone book somewhere? I'll have to apply straightaway. I'll go in and see someone later. Oh, but I can't go back home and I look a right mess! I'll have to—"

"Ginny!" He yelled and suddenly he was right in front of me, his hands on my arms. I had forgotten how soft and warm they were. "You're not thinking straight. Go and—"

"You're right. I was so stupid. Sorry, sorry. I'll go."

And I turned around to leave but he grabbed me and led me to the couch. "Stay here and don't move. I'll be right back to you with something hot and a blanket."

I nodded, unable to speak. Why the hell had I come here? What did I expect to happen?

A few minutes later he was sitting next to me and I was wrapped in one of his green blankets. My wet hair was plastered to my face and I had been told to take slow, deep breaths.

"OK. Now, start from the beginning."

So I told him all about the things that Anna had said to me. When I finished he waited a few minutes before speaking. "So, why did you come here?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. Thanks for the drink."

"Stay put. I'm not asking you to leave, I'm just asking why you came to me and not…anyone else."

"I don't—I don't have anyone else."

We were silent for a while. I sat shivering under his warm blanket while he sat staring into nothingness, clearly deep in thought.

After at least 15 minutes of silence, I decided to speak. "I—I left him. Craig."

"Why did you do that for?" He asked.

I wasn't sure how to answer this. Perhaps this was my chance to tell him how much I loved him. Perhaps it wasn't; how was I to know? After a few seconds I settled with: "We weren't right for each other." Then: "I didn't think it was right to stay with him after he had made me lose you."

And then my cheeks went red and I knew they were red and isn't that just the most horrible feeling, knowing that everyone can see your red cheeks and you can do nothing about? He looked at me, no emotion could be found in his eyes. I studied them until he looked away and found nothing but apathy. At least, that was what I gleaned from them.

"So you are in no way at fault at all for our break-up? Is that how you see it?"

Why the hell did he think that?! "What? No, of course not! It's entirely my fault, Draco. I'm the reason you left me, there's nothing I can do about it. Nothing… Right?" In my opinion, I was taking a chance.

From here, the conversation could have gone one of two ways. Either he confirmed my thoughts and told me he no longer loved me or he told me he still loved me.

He took a while to answer. Clearly he was trying to find the correct way to answer. "I wouldn't say that that's entirely true."

My heart skipped a beat. "You know I'm sorry, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how sorry?"

"No…I'd like to know."

My heart skipped another beat. "I couldn't sleep for months. I cried for months on end. I was miserable. I wanted to die. I wanted the world to end."

"Ginny…" He turned and looked at me. Now I could see regret in his eyes. Regret and a longing. I prayed it was a longing for me. "I love you. All that stuff you just said. All that stuff about not sleeping…I went through the same thing."

Yet another heartbeat was skipped. "We've both made mistakes in the past. Do you think that…maybe we could be even now? No more screw-ups. Just you and me." I couldn't believe this was happening.

He smiled. The lines formed at the corner of his eyes. "Consider us even." And he kissed me.

Glorious feelings filled up inside me. I wanted to laugh and dance and smile. I laughed into the kiss which then turned into a hug. We were squeezing each other as tight as possible and I knew, I knew, that neither of us wanted to let go. I wish I could have stayed there until the world ended and it was just us.

I felt blissfully happy. At last.

**OK I apologise sincerely for the long wait. This chapter was rather difficult to write and I know I could have done it miles better so please please please tell me what you guys think. I'm relying on you guys, OK? So PLEASE review.**

**Have a nice day.**


	21. The Next Chapter

**Finally, I have the computer back. Sincere apologies for the wait. Here's the final chapter.**

**Chapter 21**

Sex is such an ugly word. I will say it, we had sex. But then, it sounds so…distasteful. I'd rather say that we made love. And we did. It was amazing.

I was very naughty. I didn't return to Mrs. Peacock and Anna for three days. For three days I stayed in some of Draco's old clothes and we both stayed off work. For three days, we talked and laughed and made love. It was rather romantic.

"You know, all this amounted from a one-night-stand." I said to Draco one morning when we were lying in bed together, too addicted to each other that we didn't even bother to get dressed or wash.

"Well, you wanted it to be a one-night-stand. But it wasn't really, was it? I mean, two people don't fall in love with each other after a one-night-stand." He replied, playing with a strand of my hair.

That very day, I decided to return home. If it was even home anymore. I felt like rushing in, grabbing my things and rushing out. No goodbye or anything. It was a very spontaneous thing for me to do. I didn't care. I couldn't stand being away from Draco any longer than a few hours. It was too hard; I wanted him to be by my side 24/7.

When I got to the house, my key didn't work. I knocked and knocked for at least five minutes – it was a weekend, Anna was bound to be at home. No one answered. Well, at least it wasn't raining anymore. As if to stay synchronized with my mood, the rain stopped. It was a hot and sunny day.

Finally, after 10 more minutes, a young blonde girl opened the door and smiled at me. I couldn't tell if it was sincere or fake. "Can I help you?" She asked in the most cutest, annoying-est French accent I had ever heard before in my life.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, I use to live here." That sounded so weird to me.

"Ah, Ginevra! Marie told me you might appear here sometime. Do come in." I was rather shocked at the fact that she knew my full name and actually used it when she had only just met me. She stood back, holding out a long bare arm as a signal for me to enter.

The furniture was all changed around, some of it new, and everything was sparkling clean. The shininess of the black leather couch nearly blinded me. From that moment on, I loathed that cow. With her shiny cleaning agents and…good looks.

"Your things are in the spare room. I took the liberty of labelling the boxes and stacking them alphabetically for you."

"Oh, that really wasn't necessary." I smiled a smile so fake at her that my cheeks hurt afterwards.

"Oh, do trust me on this one, Ginevra, it was necessary. Your things were so… shambolic and unsystematic. The way I packed them should please you."

The spare room was filled with three boxes, one after the other. The first was labelled (in a linked, neat, calligraphy type of hand) 'books'. The next was labelled 'clothes' and the last was labelled 'other personal items'.

"Thank you." She walked out of the room, leaving me to loathe her by myself. I opened the clothes box and found that each type of clothing was piled together, with a little label on top. I felt so spiteful that I purposely messed the 'pants – jeans, trousers and slacks' pile up. Just then she came back in, a cup of lemon juice in each hand.

Her smile faltered when she saw the messed up pile. "Oh…now what has happened here?" She asked, handing me the lemon juice rather forcefully.

"That's how I found it." I took the drink and left the room, getting a twisted feeling of glee at the look on her face.

I sipped on the lemon juice as I sat down and nearly threw up while at the same time nearly slipping off the couch. I sat down firmly and saw that she was carting the boxes out to the front door.

She sat down across from me and smiled while sipping on the bitter drink. "Was there anything else you were wanting, Ginevra? I do not mean to be rude but I really must get back to my cleaning. As you can see, this place is a mess."

I just about choked. "Oh yeah…it's a pig sty. Really, I would hate myself if I let it get this bad." I said, sarcasm dripping from every word. "Anyway, I'm just waiting to see Mrs. Peacock. I really need to speak to her."

"Oh, OK." She was silent for a very long time after this. Then I noticed that she was beginning to get very agitated. She was sweating rather profusely and her fingers were getting very twitchy.

"Are—are you alright?" I asked, starting to actually get concerned for her.

"Yes. Yes. Well, what it is, is that I need to clean. It sounds silly but…I need to. Would you—would you mind?"

I shook my head, beginning to truly feel sorry for her. She obviously had some sort of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. She stood, placing her cup on the coffee table (making sure it went on a coaster) and then got a broom from a cupboard under the stairs. This unnamed girl surprised me – I didn't even know we had a broom when I worked there.

At that moment, Mrs. Peacock and Anna walked in looking rather brown. Both were laden with shopping bags. Anna saw me, looked rather ashamed and coloured while Mrs. Peacock looked at me, then at Anna, then at the girl and sighed. "Anna, will you take Gabrielle upstairs please?"

"Gabrielle! You're needed upstairs, my walls are damp." Anna yelled. Gabrielle nodded and hurried upstairs looking as if she was about to throw up at the thought of living in a house that had damp walls.

I felt awkward as Mrs. Peacock sat down across from me, in the seat that Gabrielle had just occupied. Her steadfast stare unnerved me. I didn't want to speak – I didn't know what in Merlin's name I would have said. I cleared my throat, hoping she would take this as a hint to start off the conversation.

She cleared hers and then spoke: "You left an eight-year-old girl alone in a big house. The door was unlocked. She could have gone anywhere and anyone could have gotten in. Do you fully understand the consequences of your actions?" It was strange. I'd rarely ever heard her be so serious and sober.

"Yes and the only thing I can say to you, Mrs. Peacock, is that I'm sorry. And I truly, truly am." I said sincerely, wishing she would forgive me and stop staring at me.

"Apologising doesn't change the things you did but I forgive you. Now, on a slightly cheerier note," And at this point her face broke out into a smile, "How's life with Draco?"

I smiled, delighted that she forgave me. She obviously really wanted to. "He's wonderful, actually. I'm really happy with him."

"I'm glad you're finally happy, Ginny. But I'm afraid that it's likely you'll never get another job as an au pair with that agency again. I had to report what you did and it has ruined your reputation." She went grave and solemn again but only for two seconds.

"It's OK. I need a fresh start anyway. Maybe I'll try a job with children at an after school care centre or something. I'd love that. I need to get going now anyway, Mrs. Peacock. It was good talking to you again." I stood and hugged her tightly.

"You too. Tell Draco I say hi and don't forget about Anna and I."

I was at the door. "How could I ever forget you two?"

She laughed. "Bye, Ginny."

"Bye."

I stood outside on the porch, my boxes at my feet, and felt content and satisfied with myself for doing what I had just done. Now all that was left was finding a place to live. It was odd but I actually didn't want to impose on Draco anymore. I knew we should have been living together anyway seeing as we were going out however I found myself not wanting to live with him yet in a strange way I did want to live with him.

"What happened?" He asked as soon as I got back.

"She gave me a small lecture and then we just sort of chatted a bit. She says 'hi', by the way."

He put his arm around me when we sat down. I felt like this feeling of elation and happiness would never subside. I didn't want it to. "Ah, well that's all good and fine but now the matter of your accommodation arrangements has surfaced."

"Well, I was hoping you would let me stay here – at least until I get back on my feet with a job and everything."

"You can stay here as long as you like. As for me, I hope you never leave. Ever."

**END**

**AAAAAHHH. Please tell me what you all thought of that ending. I won't tell you what I thought of it yet because I don't want my view of it to affect yours. Please please please review! I really need your feedback. This chapter can be changed if necessary – it was really hard to write but changing it will be worth it if it needs to be changed. Pleeeeeease review.**


End file.
